Naruto: Origin Of Uchiha Jord
by Uchiha Jord
Summary: Mainly a fantasy stroy of Naruto with added characters, clans, jutsus and so on.Please read and Review!NO FLAMMING NECASSARY! My friends seemed to enjoy it, anyways, Chapter 26 is up! Chapter 27 will be up soon!
1. The Story Begins!

NARUTO: Origin Of Uchiha Jord

During the_ Chunin Exams_ a mysterious ninja appeared, and was unknown to all. No one knew where he was from, fighting skills, or really anything for that matter. Everyone, including other nin, were very suspicious of the shadowy character. He had done really well in every _chunin_ task, and now came the time for all the ninja( who made it) to shine, to show what they were made of! Naruto awaited egarly for his time. The other nin didn't have a care in the world about what would happen to them. Now it was time to start the fights...

* * *

Hyuga Neji was sick, therefore the opposer to fight Uzumaki Naruto was unknown. The hokage hekld off the matches for a few minutes while he discussed with the ANBU who was to fight Naruto.

" Are you sure Lord Hokage", an ANBU agent said shocked.

"We have no choice, besides I am sure Naruto will Be fine... He will fight this no name person.", Lord Hokage said calmly .

"We shall alert the referee(proctor) at once!", the ANBU said jumping down to the Referee and told him the details, and poffed away.

"Uzumaki Naruto v.s. What's this? It seems one of the genin didn't put their name down… If you know who you are please come on down!", screamed out the referee.

A man with a cloak jumped out of the stands.

"Although that jerk isn't here I will still win this match!", screamed Naruto

The cloaked man let out a rather large sigh.

Everyone leaned in to watch the match. Naruto ran towards the cloaked person fists balled up. The man lifted up his left finger and poke Naruto in the forehead.

"Your an honest idiot, what will poking me do", yelled Naruto.

" …this….", said the cloaked person.

Naruto looked puzzled. Then a shudder went throughout Naruto's body. Then as soon as Naruto knew, he was slammed into one of the walls around him. Naruto put his hand up to his mouth and took it down. He looked at it. There was a fair ammount of blood on it.

He got up and ran at the cloaked man.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!", Naruto shrieked, his battle cry.

"Humph", the mysterious person said with enthusiasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!", Naruto consecutively kept yelling with feeling.

The Mysterious Man then tapped Naruto with his foot, Hard. Naruto began to chuckle then stopped. Naruto looked under him, there were several clones under him, then he was kicked in the jaw. Naruto flew into the sky, and was being hit ferociously with punches, kicks, kunai, and among other things, shuriken. He was bleeding. He was finally about to hit the ground when out of no where a clone hit Naruto in the chest and yelled, "**OGRE COMBO!**"

Naruto gasped for air, he thought he reached his limit, but no. Once he got his air he stood up, puled the kunai and shuriken out of his sides, and brushed himself off. Red chakra began to surround his body.He looked directly into The man's eyes, with his eyes pure fire red. Naruto ran towards the cloaked man once again. The man was hit in the stomach and he, for once, spat out blood onto the ground. He began to tremble. But, he didn't want, nor would he, lose to this maverick!

" Naruto don't go losing to this…loser!", Sakura yelled out.

Naruto smiled, and thought to himself," Sakura finally notices me, I can't lose!!!" The man saw this and jumped back onto a near by wall trying to focus his chakra into his hand. The man used too much and used a move known as _fire palm._ Fire palm is a technique that can be seen by the naked eye, it looks like chidori except with white fire.

"Crud", he thought, ah well, I will use this to my advantage. He began running down the wall, fire palm still active, running at Naruto.

Before he reached Naruto he realized his hood was cut off his cloak! He looked for it, and no results came. He turned around and saw Naruto spinning it on a long kunai.

Everyone in the stands gasped.

"Hand it over loser."

"Nah, I kinda like it", Naruto said sarcastically.

" Fine. Just remember I am warning you, idiot", the man said.

The cloaked man looked around and saw that he could use the environment around him to use a dangerous technique he accidentally made when he was younger. But then he thought twice about it, he thought this loser wasn't even worth it.

_Fuire palm _still in hand, he thought he would just use that to end the match. He didn't intend to kill Naruto, just shake him up a bit. Then, he looked up in the stands, blankly, and saw Sasuke pop out of no where, with a tall odd looking person know as Hatake Kakashi.

He then looked up upon Naruto.

"Kage bunshin No Jutsu!", Naruto yelled.

Millions of clones surrounded the man, but he just stood there. It looked like he twitched, but nothing interesting happened. Then a few seconds later the millions of clones tried to move but, they disappeared. The cloaked man decided to use the smoke to his advantage. He would use it as a diversion.

Sasuke knew what was going on he new that the person whom once wore a hooded cloak was familiar. The one who was wearing the cloak was obviously trying to hide his true identity.

Sasuke leaned in closer to make sure he was correct. He knew who it was. The person wearing the cloak was…


	2. An Uchiha?

Chapter 2

An Uchiha?

* * *

The person wearing the cloak was…an Uchiha! Sasuke used his sharingan and saw a great powerful chakra surrounding the newfound Uchiha. Sasuke then recognized who it was, It was his other older brother, Uchiha Jord! Jord was only a year older than him.

Jord had kept running until he hit Naruto. Naruto barely got scathed. Sasuke knew what was going on. He knew that Jord had held back. But why? Sasuke leaned in to find out why.

Jord continued at Naruto but Naruto expected as much. Because of the Kyuubi's chakra he was so fast that he zipped behind Jord and punched him. Then a cloud of smoke came out of Jord. Then after the smoked cleared. There was nothing there.

"A clone?", Naruto thought.

" Yes a clone!", Jord jumped behind Naruto with _a fire palm_ and finally hit him with full force.

Jord Sighed once again.

"Uchiha Jord or Mr. No-name Is the winner!", yelled out the ref, trying to be funny, but failed.

Sasuke jumped out of the stands. Jord had disappeared before Sasuke even had a chance to even say hello to his long lost brother. Naruto fell to the ground, weak once again. Then all of a sudden his wounds were healed. He looked up at Sasuke and Sakura around him.

"Man, what happened", said the maverick ninja, " I feel like a swirling tornado".

"You idiot...", Sasuke said.

Then Naruto looked up. He saw Jord talking to Neji, who was to sick to fight. Then Sasuke repeated what Naruto had done but remembered when Jord was 7 or 8, Neji and Jord were friends, believe it or not! Neji and Jord would always practice their taijutsu and Ninjutsu together. He remembered that Neji tried to teach Jord a secret Hyuuga taijutsu technique but, Jord kept on tripping in the middle of the technique. Then for some strange reason Sasuke remembered that horrible night…the assassination of his clan...

* * *

_He remembered that Jord tried to fight Itachi. Jord only landed one punch on him. The rest of his hits weren't effective. Jord ran away while Sasuke was still in the hospital. The doctors freaked out. He couldn't remember where the note Jord left him while he was knocked out in the hospital. The fight scared Sasuke. But he was young then._

* * *

His flashback ended. 

" Please go to the stands Uchiha Sasuke, your fight may come soon.", the referee said.

Sasuke jumped into the stands . Jord walked up to him, slowly and evasivly almost.

"What do you want?", said Sasuke.

"That's no way to greet your brother.", replied Jord

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE!", shouted Sasuke, "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY?!?"

" At least a question such as , where have you been?", began Jord.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Listen Sasuke, I ran away that day for a very good reason…,began Jord, "but you have to understand that I had no intention to leave you, I thought I'd be back earlier…I am sorry…"

"Well, can you at least tell me the reason.", replied Sasuke.

" I discovered a horrible truth, on that same night when Itachi killed our clan…he joined a secret organization…,Jord began once again," The organization is called Ak---", Jord was cut off by a mysterious voice.

Sasuke and Jord turned around very quickly, senses and defense sharp as ever before.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Uchiha brothers…", said a mysterious voice.


	3. The New Jonin

Chapter 3

The new Jonin

* * *

Jord and Sasuke turned around fairly quickly and saw a girl about the same age as them.

"What's your name!", Sasuke unusually demanded.

"It doesn't matter Uchiha Sasuke", she replied.

" Than what's your age and rank?" Jord asked, almost stupidly.

"heh…", said the girl," I am 13 years old, and I am Jonin."

Sasuke and Jord didn't even gasp. They just stared blankly at her, defense still up.

"Prove it…", Sasuke said.

"… Sasuke, fight me I can prove I am a Jonin."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA", Sasuke laughed sarcastically," Me? Do you know who you are talking to!?"

"Yeah, I do", the girl began," Uchiha Sasuke that brat of the remaining blood of the Uchiha…why?"

Sasuke smirked., the supposed Jonin, and the two Uchiha disappeared from the stands.

They landed in the middle of Konohagakure. It was quiet. Then the mysterious girl and the not quite chunin stood in their battle positions. Jord stood there and watched. Sasuke ran towards the "Jonin" and then he tripped. Jord used his sharingan to see what was happening. Sasuke had been hit at very high speed and was forced to trip. Sasuke activated his sharingan as well. The match, even though one hit was made, it was getting intense. Sasuke was then kicked across the area and hit a near by wall. Jord realized what was going on. Sasuke had been going easy, until now.

"I don't know who the heck you are! But I am going to kill you!!!!", Sasuke roared.

" Oh really?", said the mystery girl.

Sasuke made some fast hand signs and then yelled out, "CHIDORI!!!!!", Sasuke ran as fast as possible. He didn't even look like he was there. He almost reached the girl but she used a strange technique that made Sasuke fly right back to where he started. It was an invisible technique. The girls hood flew off. She had dark brown eyes with long black hair, she had a strange look in her eye.

Sasuke ran back while using _bunshin no jutsu_. The girl looked content the clones went under her but with a single punch she destroyed them all. Sasuke zipped under her and kicked her in the jaw. A smoke bomb that was purposely set up fell and busted into a cloud of red smoke. Then there was a thump and when the smoke cleared Sasuke was on the ground, out cold.

Jord looked up and into her eyes and said contently, " I believe you are a Jonin.But,", she looked at him strangely," Would you believe I am ready to become a chunin?"

"No", she replied.

"Fight me?", Jord said.

"What? Are you serious? After what you just witnessed?", she said in shock.

"Yes, I am serious", said Jord with a content look in his eye.

She got into battle position, and he stood there, now with a furious look in his eyes. His sharingan activated out of his own will. She just looked straight into them. Jord stood there still. Then he did a few hand signs. Then, water, earth, fire, and air gathered in the palm of his hand. She ran towards him, looking confident. He hit her in the stomach and she flew back with the four elements surrounding her entire body. She hit a old building and it collapsed. She threw a few smoke bombs at him. He caught them. Yet, they still exploded. Jord smiled. He know got to find out what she did to Sasuke. She went under and kicked him up in the air by hitting his chest. He flew high, but, was still in the smoke. Then when she was about to jump up, about 1,000 clones kept hitting her up in the air as they did with Naruto. She was out of the smoke. Jord did the hand signs for a fire jutsu and the yelled out in his mind, "_Katon:Gokakyuu no jutsu!"_

She was hit back down almost to the ground about still yards up in the air. Jord kept hitting her down. She didn't even look like she was scared. That was when it hit him! She had a trap waiting. He had to keep her from using it. While he was around 10 feet above her he unwrapped the bandages on his arms that were on his arms.

When he lifted up the arms of the cloak , the girl then started to worry, but, she didn't show it.

Still about 10 feet above her, he wrapped her up in the bandages as if he were going to do _primary lotus_. But it wasn't the lotus. He then threw kunai at her and they hit her very hard she started to fly down faster. He then threw her down and she hit the ground . He did 2 or 3 front flips and hit her in the stomach and yelled, " _Ogre Super Combo!!!" _

She didn't even scream. A cloud of smoke poofed under him and he realized. He hit a log. Then the girl came out of no where and hit him in the face. He flew back. He hit one of the buildings around them and spat out blood.

She walked up to him. His eyes looked like he was knocked senseless. She grabbed him by the throat and threw him across and he hit another wall. The girl turned around and ran towards him, fists balled up. Then clones went under her and kicked her up. The person that was thrown towards the building was a clone. Then above her wasn't a clone she got hit in the face. And then flew down to the ground. She hit the ground hard once again.

" I take it back.", said Jord

The girl stood up.

"Take what back?, asked the girl.

"I thought you were a Jonin…", Jord, began.

" So… I really am a Jonin…", she said.

"Nope…", he began, " or you wouldn't have fallen for our diversion…"

"What?", she asked.

"THIS!!!", he yelled


	4. The Strong Move

Chapter 4

The Strong Move

* * *

All of a sudden thousands of clones jumped and grabbed the girl. Jord began doing hands signs that were so sloppy…they were good! Then, a blast of fire shot out of his hand. He put up a tiger sign to his mouth. He Blasted out what was thought to be a gigantic fireball. The blast hit the clones and then the girl. Jord then gasped for more air and blasted out fiery kunai all in the same 5 seconds as the gigantic fireball. It hit the girl. Following by that, a gigantic spiraling fire ring hit her as well. 

"That isn't what I was talking about", Jord began," I have a much stronger move in store…"

"I bet you do...but, so do I...", said the girl.

"What the-!", Jord screamed.

The girl had jumped behind him and stabbed him in the arm with a kunai. The last of the clones came out and hit the girl high in the air. He jumped up and wrapped her up in his arm bandages. This time with kunai tied on the ends of them so when they wrapped her up the would stab her. But, before he knew, he was punched really hard all the way down to the ground. The girl continued to fall. She landed on her feet. When the smoke cleared from where Jord had landed, he was standing there with fire, earth, water, and air within his hand once again, except this time he added lightning and shadows to it, via chakra. It looked like a very dark fire palm. He ran towards the girl and hit her in the stomach because that was the only weak spot he could see with his sharingan. She stood there, motionless. She coughed up blood. They both flew back and hit a surrounding wall. She stood up, so did Jord. They ran towards each other fist balled up so hard that their hands were almost bleeding. They punched each other in the face. They flew and two walls. They were out cold.

Kakashi came running. He saw Sasuke lying upon the ground. He woke him up by punching him and punching him very lightly. Then he grabbed him and took him to the stadium, it was time for his match. Jord and the girl woke up minutes later. They couldn't stand up so they just kneeled still by the buildings they hit.

"I believe you're a Jonin", said Jord in an apology sort of way.

"I can't believe you're a genin" , the girl began, " your strength surpasses that of a Jonin, Uchiha."

"Thanks I suppose...", said Jord, " So now can I ask you your name?"

"Sure"

"What is your name then?", asked Jord.

"Minmin", she said.

"Min… min?', repeated Jord.

"Yes.", she replied.

They stood up. They started to limp towards the stadium, together. Once they reached the stadium Sasuke was using chidori and had already hit Gaara in the shoulder and Gaara had ran away. Everyone else was…sleeping? Then they realized there was an illusion placed on the stadium.

Kakashi walked up to Jord, Minmin, and Sakura and told them the mission details.

"This is an A+ ranked mission.", he started," You of all people should know about these Minmin. Beware of all the enemies. It seems that the villages iof Sunagakure and Otogakure have teamed up to destroy this village. If you are not weary, then you will not survive, hopefully we do not lose any lives upon this mission. "

She nodded. Surprisingly she didn't say anything like, _'I am a Jonin respect my authority_. ' She just nodded like the rest of them.

He then said," the sake of the village rests in your hands…,do not, I repeat do not fail!"

"YES SIR", Sakura, Naruto, and Jord said.

"Okay", Minmin said.

They disappeared. Sakura stayed back and revived the knocked out Naruto. Naruto and the entire spectators had been knocked out by the illusion placed on the entire stadium.

Minmin and Jord started toward where Gaara and Sasuke were fighting when Minmin asked, " So how did you get in a fight with your brother, Itachi?'

Jord said nothing.

"I am sorry if a brought out a very horibb-", Minmin got interrupted.

" You did but, It helps to talk I suppose", Jord began, " You see the entire time he was in the clan assassinating my family and friends, I tried to stop him.., He kept on moving, he wouldn't stop, so when he killed my mother and father, I got ticked…I ran and tried to beat him up but, what I didn't realize was he wanted to kill me to."

"That's horrible", Minmin said sorrowfully.

"Yeah, but that's not all of it…, Itachi fought me no mercy, when Sasuke walked in and saw me fighting Itachi, he…, he began to cry, that made me stronger than ever…", Jord than got silent.

"_Little brother…you are to weak to kill me, as I told Sasuke, I am your brother, whether you like it or not, I am.", said Itachi._

"_I know this but…you didn't have to kill our family and friends, you are not a real brother. You may be my brother by blood b-", Jord was cut off._

"_You are annoying…one more thing, I know you have it…", Itachi said._

"_Have what", said Jord_

" _The mangekyou sharingan.". Said Itachi interested._

"_Mangekyou sharingan?" Jord asked._

"_Yes, one person used to posses both, it is an illusion sharingan, I will say nothing more.", Itachi implied _

"_Wait, do you mean when I killed my friend I-", Jord was once again interrupted._

"_I told your friend, Uchiha Sunori about the mangekyou sharingan", explained Itachi._

"_I hate you…I cant believe you-", said Jord._

"_Good, hate me, detest me, until you are strong enough to defeat me.", said Itachi._

"_I AM STONG ENOUGH!!!!", shrieked Jord._

_Jord's flashback ended._


	5. Are You Okay! Gaara's Real Inner Demon!

Chapter 5

Are You Okay?

Gaara's Real Inner Demon!

* * *

Minmin and Jord continued to hop through the forest, getting closer and closer to Gaara, the more serious Jord became. 

"Are you ok?", Minmin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…", Jord replied softly.

"You stopped talking about the story of the assassination of your clan and Itachi...?", she pointed out.

"…when Sasuke and I were younger we were the best brothers ever…at least, that's what he thought…",Jord began, "Its just when Itachi made him cry it was, just enough to make me angry! That much I never understood."

"Why?", asked Minmin.

"Because when that happened I felt a power build up within me until I couldn't control it anymore…",Jord replied.

"I tried to stop Itachi and failed miserably.", Jord sobbed.

"That's so tragic.", Minmin said.

"Yeah…I have a secret that you can tell no one else…"

"Sure, what is it?", Minmin asked.

"I have the…the…Mangekyou Sharingan…"said Jord quietly.

"And that is?", Minmin asked.

"You are obviously not -", Jord was hit by sand and thrown towards a tree.

Minmin looked up. Sure enough, it was Gaara. Gaara was covered in sand, but, it looked like an ugly slouched face with purple lines upon the sand. Gaara's voice changed to a dark tone mixed with his old voice. Gaara moved to Attack Minmin but she moved and ran up the sand. She moved faster than the speed of light. She hit Gaara's sand face. Gaara shrieked in terror. Minmin jumped and threw all her smoke bombs at Gaara. There was a very loud crackling followed by smoke. There was more shrieking from Gaara then it was from Minmin.

After the smoke cleared, Minmin was pinned down by Gaara's sand tail. Gaara then grabbed the knocked out Jord. Gaara looked into Jord's cold face and laughed. Then, Jord's face gained all of its color back and the mangekyou sharingan was activated . Jord kicked him in the stomach. Gaara fell down to the ground. Jord grabbed Minmin and shook her until she woke up. She didn't know what was going on.

"Wh…where am I?", she asked.

She then remembered. She remembered she was in the middle of an A+ ranked mission. She ran over Gaara's tail to Gaara and punched him so he hit a tree and broke through it. She had an angry expression on her face. Gaara wrapped her up in sand and in his mind yelled, " Sabakyuu!". Jord saw everything that was going on. He knew Gaara would get careless, so did Minmin. She used a clone. Gaara laughed manically.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, Desert maniac..", said a voice out of no where.

Before you could even blink millions of clones surrounded Gaara. Gaara tried to destroy most of them but, he failed. They kicked him up in the air and began to simultaneously hit him. He looked down at all of them. His sand eyes were flicked so he couldn't see at the moment. The clones then kept hitting him down to the ground.

Sand began to encase his entire body. He then went into full demon. He took his sand arms and destroyed all the clones. Minmin wasn't within the clones. Gaara took his gigantic sand head and looked at his upper torso. He saw a lot of paper bombs hanging around him like ornaments. They blew up, he flew out of the smoke quickly. He got really close to the ground when clones moved in under him. They shrieked a very loud battle cry. More followed faster than the blinking eye.

Jord deactivated his mangekyou sharingan. He knew what was going on with the naked eye. The clones belonged to neither him nor Minmin.

Jord began to wonder. Then he heard their battle cry.

"Uz-zu-ma-ki, Naruto Barrage!", yelled out the clones and Naruto.

Minmin and jord didn't know what was happening. Jord moved in because Gaara was now vulnerable. Some of the sand slipped away from his right side. Jord stood in a stance similar to Neji's on top of Gaara's left side.

"Gaara…", Jord said.

"You are going down!", he finished

"WHAT!?!?!", Gaara yelled.

"This", Jord replied

Jord began to simultaneously punch him until he almost hit the ground. Then Naruto, Minmin, and Jord hit the giant sand demon hard in the chest and stomcah and yelled," U-zu-ma-ki, Min-min, Uc-hi-ha 100,000,000 hit combo!!!!!", all three of them yelled.

Gaara fell to the ground and moaned in pain. Naruto, Minmin, and Jord dropped back down to the ground. Gaara tried to stand up but couldn't. Sand was all around him. There wasn't a lot of blood but a little amount. Jord picked him up by his shirt and asked," I know its lame but, who are you working for?!?"

" No one you should be aware of…", Gaara said in a faint whisper.

Naruto ran up and socked him in the face.

"Naruto you idiot…" , said Minmin.

" Again I ask..who are you working for???", Jord asked again.

"Okay…", Minmin said.

Jord then flicked him and Gaara flew and hit a tree. The sand was too slow to protect him at the moment.

"Answer the question, sand freak…", Jord insulted.

"You're lucky…I… can't move right at the moment you little weak Uchiha…", Gaara insulted back.

"You want to say that -", Jord was interrupted by Minmin.

"Shut up both of you!", yelled Minmin.

"Now, Gaara…tell us who you are working for…?", Minmin asked.

"…, It doesn't matter…I am doing it because I want to.., no one can say otherwise. No one could make me do anything…"

"I'd take that back", Jord forewarned.

"Why…Uchiha…", Gaara asked.

"Because of this. Even your sand can't protect you from this…", Jord said.

He activated his Mangekyou sharingan and switched back and forth between that one and his lvl. 3 sharingan.

Gaara then began to see something. An illususion of som sort. Then he felt a sharp intense pain. He kept felling that all around his body. He tried to figure out what was going on. He was in delusion now.

"Now Gaara, tell us of the person Sunagakure is working with to crush Konoha…?", Jord said in a persuasive voice.

"Sunagakure is in league with Otogakure, the village hidden in sound…", Gaara answered in a deep tone of voice.

"Where is-", Jord was cut off.

"What is it Jord?", Naruto asked.

"My sharingan deactivated itself!", Jord answered in shock.

"Heh, did you honestly think you hold an illusion on me for longer than 10 minutes…HA!", Gaara began to chuckle manically.

"Whats wrong with you?", Jord asked.

"Myself", He answered.

"What?", Jord asked.

"Myself…I have a demon within me…If you haven't noticed already…", Gaara began," I revealed it when we were fighting…".


	6. More Of Jord's Past Revealed! A Hyuga!

Chapter 6

More Of Jord's Past Revealed

And A Hyuuga?!?

* * *

"Hmm, I thought that was just a frightening jutsu…", commented Jord.

"humph…well your rong…it is no ordinary technique…",Gaara replied.

"At any rate you are strong Gaara…", Jord then cut himself off.

"Jord what's wrong?", asked Minmin.

"Nothing…look…?", Jord answered.

Minmin looked where Gaara was once sitting. Gaara was gone, he disappeared out of thin air. Minmin and Jord looked shocked. They stood there for a few minutes.

"Man, I'm bored.", cried out Naruto.

Naruto disappeared from sight. A moment later so did Jord. Minmin then followed. Jord kept on leaping through the forest.

Jord fell silent.

"Jord, are you-", Minmin said.

"I'm fine..", Jord replied

"I have something to say about your past", said Minmin.

"What?", asked Jord in a mean tone of voice.

"I-I…", she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"WHAT IS IT?", Jord yelled.

"After you were knocked out from Itachi…I came in.", She said.

"Hunh?", Jord asked confused,

"I fought him… I couldn't let you know that…", she began," One, I couldn't tell you because you were gone for years, Two, because I thought you might get mad at me and everyone else…".

"No, I am happy Minmin, now I know about more about my past, I just cant believe you were apart of it… weren't you a chunin then?I really don't remember much of my past...", Jord explained.

"Yes, I was a Chunin.", she replied.

"You were strong back then…", Jord admitted,"Much stronger than me…you had a lot more chakra control than me as well."

"You didn't practice, but somehow you became stronger.", She said.

"Heh…", that's all he had to say, then fell to a small frown.

The kept on proceeding through the forest. They made it to the gates of Konohagakure by night fall but, the gates were closed. They looked up nodded at each other and jumped over the gates.

Waiting behind the gates was a person with blank eyes. Jord and Mimin were curious. They walked over to the boy. He looked at them sharply. Then, they knew immediately what clan he was from. The Hyuga!

His byakugan activated. He ran towards them with a katana hidden under his long shirt sleeve. He was going so fast They couldn't see what he looked like. He sliced Jord's sleeve and Minmin's sleeve off. Then persisted on fighting. Jord and Mimin went at him with no intent to kill. At the same time they knocked him out.

"What was that all about?", asked Jord.

" I'm not quite sure…", replied Minmin.

"Hmph I thought he was better than that", said a voice that sounded a bit old.

"Third Hokage?", Minmin and Jord said at the same time.

"Yes, it is me. I saw the fight. Very short, I thought he would have made a nice gate guard.", Third Hokage began to speak in short sentences, " Tonight was his first test."

"Really? We're sorry.", Jord apologized.

"Honestly we are!", said Minmin.

"No don't be, He passed.", Lord Hokage replied sincerely.

"What?", they were both confused.

"Look."

They turned around and saw the knocked out Hyuga on the ground poof away. Out of the dark came the boy he hit Minmin in the face and she flew past Jord. Jord caught her. She stood up immediately. She moved faster than ever and hit him in the face. He poofed away again. He came around and swung at Jord. At the speed of light he grabbed the punch, poked him in several places and threw him down to the ground.

The boy did a few hands signs. He tried to summon something but failed somehow. Then he realized his chakra points were closed. He ran at Jord and Jord didn't even glance. He knocked him out in one poke to the neck.

The boy fell.

"Now does he pass?", asked Jord as if he wanted the boy to fail.

"Yes, he does.", replied the Hokage.

"Why?", asked Mimin.

" I was grading him on a different criteria.", The Hokage replied.

"What criteria then?"Minmin asked once more.

" Persistence, strength, and most importantly, will... Will to stop his enemy."

"…why'd he want the job lord hokage?", asked Jord.

"His father wanted him too, he wanted him to improve his strength, besides training, he still does that.", The Hokage answered sharply.

They stood there for a while.

"I know somehow that it may sound parentish… but you need to get to bed… it's about midnight.", Lord hokage brought up," We really shouldn't be out at these times anyways, it is quite odd that the villages of Sunagakure, and Otogakure, have halted their attacks for now. We haven't rebuilt anything they destroyed, becasue we know they will come back soon..."

"What about him?", asked Mimin.

"He can rest outside tonight…heh?!", Hokage chuckled.

"Goodnight Lord Hokage!", Minmin and Jord said, walking slowly away watching Lord Hokage wave to them.

They walked separate paths. Minmin reached her house. Jord went an odd way. He walked down the road of the Uchiha clan's area. When he reached his house he began to remember his horrible past.He remembered his fight with Itachi.

* * *

"_You may be strong enough…but do you really want to test that?", Itachi asked._

"_You told Uchiha Sunori about that sharingan…that's why he wanted to fight me…", Jord began to sob._

"_You're so annoying", Itachi began, " You are not strong enough to defeat little Sasuke…HA", He began to laugh._

"_Well…well.", Jord couldn't think of a comback. _

"_Ha,ha,ha, you can't even think of a verbal comeback.", said Itachi in a very low tone._

* * *


	7. A New Mission And That Hyuga's Name

Chapter 7

More of Jord's Past And

That Hyuga's Name

* * *

"_Ha…you can't think of a good comeback, that is almost why you are weak", said Itachi._

"_No I am not weak, I-", Jord was interrupted._

"_Sasuke…", Jord said in a worried voice._

"_you…you guys never liked each other…did you?", Sasuke asked._

"_No…I never liked either of you…you both are weak…I just acted like the brother you wanted…Sasuke", replied Itachi._

"_Itachi…If you wanted to kill all the Uchiha you missed some.", Said Jord._

"_No, I don't want to kill you…you are to weak…I shall wai-", Itachi was, for the first time ever, interrupted._

"_Weak, weak, weak, is that all you ever say?", Jord pointed out._

"_You are smart Jord…just you don't have the strength to prove it.", said Itachi._

"_That's It ITACHI!!!!", Yelled out Sasuke as he ran up to Itachi fists balled up._

_Sasuke tried to get to Itachi but, Itahci kneed him in the stomach._

* * *

Jord's flashback ended.

Jord started to go to his house. The house that doesn't exist. On the way out of the Uchiha clan Jord looked up and saw Lord Hokage speaking with the Hyuga. The Hyuga had his head down. The Hokage was talkin and then cut off. The Hyuga began to speak. The conversation went on for hours. Jord fell asleep on the ground

Jord was awoken by some academy kids kicking him. He didn't stand up he looked up at them with his sharingan, they all ran away yelling, "Iruka- sensei, Iruka Sensei!"

Jord chuckled. He looked at the suns position. It was noon. He stood up. He looked at the gate, he saw Minmin, Kakashi, Gai, and Anko talking. Jord walked over.

"Hey guys…", said Jord still tired.

"Did you just get up?, Minmin asked.

"Yeah, I-", Jord was interrupted.

"Hey! You should have been up, maget! Did you learn nothing from me!", yelled out Anko.

"You were an exam officer, not my sensei.", Jord said _still_ tired.

"Speaking of which, who was your sensei?", asked Kakashi.

"It was so long ago, I can't remember. I think it was…", Jord couldn't remember.

"Wait, Aren't YOU friends with Neji!?!", Gai yelled in his annoying morning voice.(Or in this case noon).

"Yea-", Jord was interrupted once more.

"Yeah, Yeah, he is my pupil!", Gai yelled out proudly.

Everyone stared at him.

"Hey we're going on a B ranked mission, want to come?", Asked Minmin.

"Sure…who's captain?", Jord finally got to ask.

"ME, MAGET!", yelled out Anko.

"Why do you call us magets?", Kakashi asked.

"Because I have been a Jonin longer than you!", Anko pointed out sharply.

"Actually Anko, we took the Jonin exams together…and that's not true, you failed first time.", Kakashi said.

"Let's got on with the mission…", said Anko.

They started to walk out the gate when the Hyuga from the last night came running up.

"Wait up, wait up!!", He yelled

"What is it?", asked Mimin in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry about last night, I was only doing my job.", He began, " I was told to attack anyone who came through those gates…it was my test."

"We don't care", Jord said, " But, I have one question."

"What is it?"

"What's your name kid?", Jord asked.

"Hyuga Cloud", stated Cloud.

"See ya cloud…", said Jord.

"Bye", said Mimin, smiling.

They left the village and began to travel, fastly, I might add.

"Wait, whats the mission?", asked Jord, " And does anyone know I am on it?"

"Does it matter?, You became a missing ninja without anyone knowing…so why are you concerned? At least we aren't pursuing you!", said Kakashi.

"So, I just want to know the mission details.", asked Jord.

"The mission was, some man found a few suspicious people wearing some weird attire. So we are going to interrogate them. And if they don't cooperate then we take them out.", explained Minmin.

"Ok then, why isn't it an A ranked mission. We don't know how strong these guys are.", said Jord.

"Your still a genin you shouldn't worry about that.", Kakashi said in authority.

"Fine, so where were they spotted?", asked Jord.

"They were spotted near the forest of the Mist…surprisingly it isn't near the mist village.", explained Kakashi, "It is near the waterfall village."

They continued to run and then jump throught the trees and went in that pattern for hours.

They finally started to walk. They began to approach a sign that said, 'Waterfall village ahead, Gate guards on duty'.

They looked up. All they saw was a waterfall.

"Jord, activate your sharingan", Mimin said.

"okay...", Jord then activated his sharingan.

All he saw was chakra surrounding a wall. Then he realized…it was a genjutsu. This wasn't the waterfall village.

"This isn't the waterfall village.", said Jord.

"What?!?", yelled out Gai, " You mean we went the wrong way!".

"Yep…Gai, you suck with directions.", said Jord.

"HEY,HEY it's sensei to you!!!!!", yelled out Gai.

No one had anything to say.

"But, this is the forest of the mist…", Mimin started to say, " These are the mysterious nin. So this is the right place."

"Wait, I see someone!", said Jord excitedly.

"So, I don't suck with directions! YES!", Gai yelled out triumphantly.

"Shut up GAI!!!!", yelled Anko.

"…. hmmm. I have an idea. Let's go inside.", said Jord.

"WHAT!!!!!!!", all the Jonin yelled out.

"Yes lets go in…", Chuckled Jord.

"I agree", said Anko, " I'll just stay here."

"Fine Anko. Minmin, Jord, Gai, let's go.", said Kakashi.

"Yes, sir!", Yelled out Jord


	8. The Yamazoori

Chapter 8

The Yamizoori

* * *

All four of them, Kakashi, Minmin, Jord, and Gai, walked through the Genjutsu-ed waterfall. They were surrounded by cave walls about 12 feet long and 100 yards wide. In front of them they saw, not a few people, but an entire village of people. Through the entrance the newly established _village_ there were many people standing around. 

"We're in, So what now? ", whispered Mimin.

"Stay hidden…", Kakashi said.

"Also I would suggest knocking out one of the people walking around here and take their uniforms, I have a feeling there is only a-", Gai stopped once they noticed more and more people..

"Whoa…that's a lot…", Jord was in awe.

The four of them stayed hidden. They looked around. Jord looked at the three Jonin of Konoha and disappeared.

Jord lept through the place unnoticed. Jord then saw five people walking together each person was either taller or shorter to the person next to them. Jord took out al five and returned with 4 suits. By examining the other passerby there was a dress code for the place because they noticed, everyone was wearing the same exact things.

The suits are black and red they have a firery red design on the back, and on the front there was a phoenix in very rich design. The only difference on each of them was they were a different color. One was red, one was blue, and then two of them were green. Jord and Mimin took the green ones and Kakashi and Gai took the red and blue ones. Kakashi took red and Gai took blue. They had interesting headbands. They were like a small dragon flying around the center except it didn't move and all of them had a slash through the symbol of the village.

"Lets put them on.", said Jord looking at the clothes in distastefulness.

"Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAYYYYYYYYY,YAAAAAAAA!!!!", yelled Gai, he already had them on.

Everyone else put them on over their clothes they were already wearing. They started out towards the village. When they entered there were blank stares at them. All four of them disappeared. They went to an alley in between two skyscrapers. It was hard to believe that they actually did this in 1 week, or maybe it was more.

"What are we doing here? I thought we had to-", Jord started to ask.

They all looked up. There stood, on the wall, over 20 people. They all wore the cloaks with green phoenixes on them.

"Your late Norodo and Sunuke, you were supposed to be here an hour ago.", said a man while staring at Mimin and Jord. Jord and Mimin looked up at the man whom was speaking.

"Heh. You got the wrong people", said Jord

Jord and Mimin ran up the walls around them and attack them. But, they were too strong. They took Mimin and Jord by the hands and threw them towards the middle of the alley.Jord and Mimin's backs hit each other and they flew and hit the walls. They were out cold.

Kakashi and Gai ran up the walls and began too defeat them one by one. After they got a few of people of the wall they did backflips until they hit the ground. The people ran after them and Kakashi hit them all. Gai finished them off.

"They were weak.How come Jord and Min-", Kakahi stopped and looked at Jord and Mimnin, they poofed away. In the smoke there was two logs lying on the ground.

"Heh, what an ingenious technique, _fighting substitutions_. A technique where you send an inanimate object that has been transformed into you and used for a battle.", Stated Gai.

"It was smart to use them though Gai, because if they hadn't they would have been seriously injured. Those guys were strong. Oh, stop showing off.", said Kakashi in an annoyed manner.

Then, Jord and Mimin walked out of the shadows.

"Nice job guys", complemented Mimin.

They began to walk out of the alley. They walked and walked. And then they saw several ANBU agents speaking with someone with a purple dragon on his jacket. The agents looked up at them and ran at them. Hjord, Mimin, Kakashi, and Gai got into battle positions.

"This is going to be fun", said Gai.

"Shut-up Gai", Jord, Kakashi, and Mimin said.

The agents continued on running. Gai ran up to one of them and grabbed their arm. He flung them into two other agents. There were 10 altogether. Mimin then jumped up and kicked one of the agent's in the face and that one flew like a rag doll across the plains and hit two other agents. Jord and Kakashi repeated the process.

"That was odd.", said Kakshi.

"Yeah…", everyone else said.

Hey, hey, where are the people with the ANBU agents?", asked Jord.

"I don't know, they disappeared when we came up.", answered Mimin.

They began to walk around, noone seemed to notice that they were not from there. A few hours later they walked down another alley, there a boy with red hair walked up. He wouldn't show his face. He balled up his fists and punched Gai as he walked passed. He smiled. Gai became very angry and he balled up his fists. All four of them ran at him. He looked at them. He gave them a surprised look.

"What the-"a red haired boy said.

The punched them in his face and he flew across the alley and hit a wall.

"You…punks…,I don't know…", the boy coughed up blood "who you think you are! I will crush you."

"Oh really?", said Mimin in a sarcastic voice.

He stood up and crossed his arms out in front of him, he opened up his balled fists into a calm state.

They looked at him for a moment. Then, out of the centers of his hands katanas came out of them, it seemed this was not a jutsu, it was a kekei Genkai. He uncrossed his arms and ran towards the four of them.

"Oh yeah, eat this!", yelled out Mimin.

She hit his stomach with the tiger sign and he transformed into a…squirrel!

"Hah. Try to hit us now", she scoffed.

The red haired squirrel started to squeak in anger.

"Still not finished yet, hunh?",Mimin poked the squirrel and it flew back and hit the building behind it. It was unconscious. Then, a cloud of smoke cam out and he was transformed back to his regular self.

"That was odd.", said Jord.

"...hmmm...that squirel was lighter than I thought...", presumed Mimin.

"But, we are not finished here yet. Once the sun sets we will all destroy this place.", said Kakashi,"I presume you all know how to use fire and water jutsus?"

"Yeah", everyone except Kakashi said.


	9. The Attack Backfires

Chapter 9

The Attack Backfires

* * *

The four of them discussed the plan until it was dark. There were still people outside walking. 

Outside of the village, Anko awaited their return. Then, she heard a very odd noise.

Out of the blank darkness a few dark ops agents ambushed her. The dark ops agents look as though they were from the Yamizoori. She tried to fight but she was outnumbered. The agents knocked her out and used a jutsu that physically surrounded her in darkness.

Back into the village everyone was in position.

Minmin in the north.

Kakashi in the south.

Gai in the west.

Jord in the east.

They were keeping in touch by a special mind technique. This mind technique allowed them to keep in touch by having its user think what they wish to say.

"How long till we proceed to phase 2?", asked Jord through his mind.

"Not long now.", replied Kakashi.

"North side clear.", thought Minmin.

"West, clear, yo!", thought Gai really loud.

"South clear..", Kakashi thought once more.

"And east is clear as well", Jord thought last.

"NOW!", Kakashi gave himself a headache by thinking this loud.

All four of them jumped in the air. Everyone used at least one fire technique. They continued on bombarding the village. But, before they realized, there was a few _dark-ops_ agents blocking the fire with a few telekinetic jutsus. There was no water around so they couldn't use any water techniques.

They had to think quickly. Their minds raced. Jord then shot a bolt of blue fire into a building. The building collapsed onto a group of the Dark - Ops agents. Gai wasn't in the air anymore. Kakashi, Minmin, and Jord were struggling to stay in the air. Mimin couldn't take it anymore so she took all of her frustration and put it all in one lunge. She hit the telekinetic shield. There was a big bang against the shield. Her hand began to bleed.

Kakashi and Gai were amazed! They had never seen what had just happened. Kakashi lifted up his headband and used his sharingan. The kinetic shield began to fall to pieces.

She fell to the ground remaining on her feet, hand healed completely. Her hand still had a rush of pain every few seconds.

They all met up in a dark cooridor where they wer inconspicuous. They watched as Dark-Ops ran past their location. Suprisingly, they didn't find them while they we gasping for air.

"Heh…heh…the didn't spot us, I have to put…this mission..to an immediate halt", Kakashi said, gasping for oxygen.

"I think, I forgot what the heck this mission was for…anyways", replied Gai standing proudly.

"The mission was to investigate this area", Kakashi said in a dark voice as if he was going to beat the crap out of someone.

"Well, we investigated it lets leave. Besides, our plan failed.", Minmin pointed out.

"There is no way to escape…without getting in a fight.", said Kakashi, becoming more interested by the second.

"Then, lets fight, and if we don't…big deal.

With that, they began to leave out of the cooridor.


	10. Battle Or No Battle?

Chapter 10

Battle…or No Battle!

They made it successfully to the gates of the newly found village and left.

"Awe…no battle, rip off!" Gai yelled in sorrow.

"Don't be so sure of your self Gai…" Jord said in a troublesome voice, "Look…"

On the ground lay a note from a few Dark - Ops agents. They began to read:

_Dear Un-unique Leaf Village Ninja,_

_ Your fellow Jonin put up a rather fierce fight, but we still were able to capture her. Now if you ever want to see her again, you will not only bring yourselves, but you will bring every tailed demon from your village. If you do not do so by next week, she will then be killed in the most horrifying way…and if not that then - - _

_The rest of the letter was scrawled. But, Jord looked at the scrawled letters angrily. He knew what it was._

"Jord what is it?" Minmin asked touching his shoulder gently.

He pushed her away and replied angrily, "AKATSUKI!"

"WHAT?!" Gai asked in a rather stupid voice, even though he knew what it was

"I'll explain it on the way back to the village c'mon."

They began to converse upon the subject of Akatsuki.

"You see Minmin, The organization known as Akatsuki is older than time itself, or so the myth says, we ninja don't know who began it, or its members, but beware of them."

"What's the myth say?"

"Well, that its run by the first ever Uchiha named Uchiha Madara…you see if this were true, he would be older than time…But, there's no way they joined up with the Yamazoori, but, after we report to the village for backup, we'll find Anko…"

"Okay", Minmin replied with something on her mind and, they could tell.

They walked into their home village.They looked around. It was deserted. They moved in closer and saw a giant hole in front of them where there was a fight between to Kage and another one. The glanced up and saw Orochimaru and the third Hokage, they could help him now, but, the rest of the village was burning.

They turned around and began to run when sound-nin and some other ninja began to attack them.

Minmin gasped as she was cut off from the others. She turned and looked at her surrounding enemies. In a flash she defeated her enemies as did Kakashi and Gai, all the enemies could see was a lot of win. Jord on the other hand, was gone!

They searched and searched for him, but was no where to be found.

They finally found him fighting off way more than he could handle. They all ran in there and worked their way to the center where Jord was found being ganged upon by numbers beyond anything, most were illusion clones.

Minmin, Kakashi and Gai hit the enemies with all they had. In the midst of the enemies they saw a body lying on the ground. They rushed right over and saw it was Jord.

Jord had blood all over his chest and face. His expression was dark, and not at all pleasant. They just stared at him. Then Minmin spoke up, "Let's do something, imbeciles."

"She doesn't know, does she?" asked Kakashi, confused.

"Nope, she doesn't", replied Gai immediately.

"What don't I know?" Minmin

"About…_him", _said Kakashi in an ominous voice.

"_Him?"_ Minmin asked.

"Jord…Naruto…that sand kid, Garaa, and a few others." Kakashi said in more a riddle form than an answer.

"He doesn't, does he?!" said Minmin partly confused, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh yes, he does, He has a tailed demon inside him as well!" Kakashi said in an angry tone.

"Which one?" Minmin said in an interrogative tone.

"The 5th…I realize it sounds special, but, it is the darkest of them all…" Gai said calmly.

"So that doesn't explain why we aren't helping him." said Minmin.

"Oh, it does", Kakashi began with his, long lecture, "Like the 9th tailed demon, it has quick healing abilities, so, in about… 10 minutes, he should stand up soon."

"The element it can…well…control?" Asked Minmin.

Gai began talking," Lightning, moreover, Dark Lightning!!!!!"

"Gai let Kakashi speak…PLEASE!!!" Minmin demanded.

"Fine…."

"It is true he control's lightning, it looks more like a dark dragon than a fox."

"Then, how did it get inside him?" Minmin asked.

"His grandfather did it; he almost died at birth, well…almost."

"What?!" Minmin shrieked.

"Well, what happened was - ", Kakashi was interrupted.

"Let me tell her…" Jord insisted while getting up brushing himself off, blood staining his shirt, "This is how it happened…or so I was told."

_ "Awe, he so cute", Grandma Uchiha said._

_"Thank you mother", said mother Uchiha._

_"Something's wrong!" yelled a doctor._

_"What is it doc?" asked Grandfather Uchiha._

_"Well, some odd looking ninja are throwing projectiles at us and we...need to evac-", The Doctor stopped talking and fell forward._

_ A ninja wearing dark robes stepped into the room. He stared at the doctor's corpse, which had several kunai and senbon deep within his back. The dark ninja looked up at the baby, Uchiha Jord._

_"How cute", the man scoffed._

_"Thank you", the mother said shakily._

_"My clan needs him", the dark Ninja said, ignoring everything just said, "Of course…just maybe." In a flash, thousands of miscellaneous blades were thrown in the air as a distraction. The Grandfather blocked all of the projectiles by using a double bladed kunai. Well, all but two. Those two hit the baby. The baby didn't cry or anything. The grandfather, out of anger, used a fire technique, known to all _months later, after the village was cleared of all enemies, and repairs were made to the village, they had the hokage's funeral._Uchiha, Katon: Gokayuu No Jutsu! _

_ The ninja was set on fire and died, slowly. The baby was losing blood and fast. He looked at the grandmother and nodded. He nodded back._

_"This should heal him." said the Grandfather. He pulled out a tiny capsule from his pocket; it had some swirling blue spirit bouncing off the edges and placed the capsule upon the baby Uchiha._

_"SEALING TECHNIQUE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled out the grandfather, choking for some reason._

_The entire family stared at the grandfather frightened. The gradfather fell on the ground. Not breathing. They knew that this would happen. The family then stared at the baby and then, visible silver chakra surrounded the baby's body and he stopped bleeding and all wounds were healed as the baby cried._

"And, well, that's the story of the demon, although he hasn't bothered me much", Jord smiled.

"Lets get on with finding the other shinobi. "; Kakashi advised calmly, as if a strong power was lifted off his shoulders.

They ran the way ninjas usually do. They glanced up and saw the hokage in a vigorous battle, with 1 ninja. The ninja was unabled to be identified until the smoke cleared. Orochimaru ran away, the 3rd hokage…was dead.

Everyone was shocked.


	11. Begginning Of The End

Chapter 11

The Beginning of the End

Uchiha Jord met up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Minmin, standing next to Sakura. They walked sulkily to the funeral area. Afterwards everyone in the village walked slowly until they realized…there were others that weren't friendly in the group.

Everyone realized that fact but didn't show it. Then, one by one, bodies began to drop. Not the enemies. Then the enemies jumped into the air. Everyone spread out and began to fight continuously. Jord and Minmin backed up and then spread out. Jord went for the larger group.

"I am gonna need some help—_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_Jord yelled.

Then a few hundred clones came around the group of presumably Yamazoori ninja and some other mysterious ninja again, considering they had blades slowly creeping out of their skin from their veins. Then the clones kicked all of the ninja in the air, and more clones popped out of the smoke, Jord made a few advanced hand signs, "_Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!"_ He hit the Yamazoori while they were tied up by the clones.

In other words, they combusted up and fell to the floor. But it seemed a few were smart enough to use substitutions with their katanas. Jord fell to the ground, and quickly grabbed two katanas and sliced the oncoming enemies in half. He finished the fight making sure all were dead and looked over to see Minmin surrounded by dark hooded men, chanting.

Minmin couldn't see anything but dark enemies. They slowly moved in towards her. She began to think quickly. She hit most of them out of the way with a strong blow to the stomach, and then she could finally see the horizon. But it was quickly gone and filled with more and more enemies. She finally used _Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu!,_ to get help with them.

Jord used his sharingan and copied everything she was doing.

Minmin jumped up, used a lot of clones put paper bombs on there and sent them all falling down at the enemies, blowing them up. She fell on the ground in a ready stance. They both looked around and all the enemies were gone. After everything was repaired, it was around one a.m. Minmin walked home and Jord went the opposite way toward where the Hokage's coffin lay. He looked down at it, and a tear rolled down his face. He didn't know why, he barely knew him, but some how…he knew him…

After a 2 hour training session with Kakashi, Minmin and Gai, he walked to the Uchiha Clan's buildings again and his sharingan activated instantly, out of his will. He moved forward jerkily, then his sharingan turned all black and he fell on his knees holding his temples, screaming, and yet again, remembering, feeling the pain of his clan…his friends…his family...

_"Itachi…why...why kill them?" Jord asked between breaths and sobbing._

_"To prove…I could kill them…" Itachi said, no feeling in his voice._

_"Then I should kill you!!!" Jord said running towards Itachi._

_"Nope…" Itachi said, slicing Jord in the neck with a kunai._

_ Jord stood up, confused. He ran at Itachi, again, and, again, and again and it would have the same result. __**SLICE, Kick, Slice, kick…**__ that's all it was. Sasuke stared at Itachi, ran at him, and got the same result as Jord. Jord fell unconscious, as did Sasuke._

_ He woke up in the hospital, and saw a window. He ran for it, and did a flip out of it. A few minutes later a medical-nin, saw he was gone, and panicked. The medical nin went to the window…no Jord…Then, the medical-nins fell to the ground where they were and in entered Itachi mumbling, "Heh, try to catch me Jord, you'll just end up like these ninjas" and in a puff of smoke drifted away. _

His sharingan went back to red, and he stood up shaking, but out of chakra, fell on the ground and slept…again.

The next day, he was the first one in the village up, and looked on the horizon, and saw an awesome looking green robed figure that yelled at the village, "Must've taken a wrong turn at Albuquerque!" , and mysteriously disappeared.

"Humph…must've been a really wrong turn…ahh well, he must be ANBU since he just disappeared like that in less than a _NONOSECOND!", _Jord thought as he left the village gates to go find his Jonin teachers.

Once he found them, they said he couldn't come to help search for Anko. He was now bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do. He began walking around the Uchiha Clan. He stopped at the old Uchiha Police, and ANBU base. He walked in. Everything was demolished, his Mangekyo sharingan now activated and turned black.

"Damn…NOT AGAIN, I HAVE TO—GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" his mind failed on him again, he could feel his chakra draining...

_"OH! Hi, Jord, you coming to sign up for the ANBU like Itachi, you know, you two are-" , The head o police was interrupted, " - - A lot alike…not in the least…", Jord said writing his name down to try for the ANBU since his father wanted him too, like Itachi._

_ Deep down, both Itachi, and Jord hated each other, but, had to work together as a team to train, of course, they were only born a year apart, Itachi was fifteen, Jord thirteen-going-on fourteen. _

_Ummm, well, I hope you make it into the ANBU-", Jord was gone before the __receptionist could finish. _

_Jord was in his backyard punching some metal, moreover, taking out anger. Jord was frustrated that people would compare him to Itachi. Itachi and Jord were nothing alike._

_Itachi came in with Sasuke on his back, "I broke a leg...ha!" Sasuke chanted as they went inside. Itachi came back out. "Who do you think you are…signing up for ANBU…feh…? You couldn't make it even if you tried. Of course, you've failed at everything you tried!" Itachi snapped._

_"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Jord yelled._

_"NO!!!"Itachi replied._

_"SHUT UP!" - - - - _

"I have to leave!" Jord thought as his flashback ended, he began to run towards the exit of the clan's base. A scream was heard behind him. He ran back inside the clan to find a green robed figure standing there and not only that…


	12. The Faithful Battle Of Time And Fire!

Chapter 12

That Faithful Battle of Time and Fire

Next to the green robed figure was dead body with a kunai in the throat. She was dead; Jord immediately looked at the robed figure, "What happened…?"

"It's not what it looks like!" The figure exclaimed, "I was in Albuquerque, and I took a wrong turn again."

"Listen here, just come and turn yourself in, nothing bad will happen…"Jord assured the figure.

"Nope!" and then when Jord tried to stop the figure from escaping, his body froze, his mind went completely blank, and then the next thing he knew, he was against a tree, and his mouth was bleeding. He stood up and ran towards the figure, but stopped abruptly did hand signs and yelled, "_Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!!!"_

The figure jumped, and before Jord knew it he was against the same tree five minutes ago. He stood up again, and went for Genjutsu this time!_"__Mangekyo Sharingan!__"Jord yelled, "Try this out!"_

The figure slouched and then kneeled on the ground seeing visions of his death, and other things Jord didn't know about, some sort of sadness, that Jord never felt. Jord started to frown, his sharingans flipping between each other, they were slowly turn blue and black, and his genjutsu fell. Jord then saw another vision, but for some odd reason, the figure kneeled down, probably seeing the same thing, Jord was about to see---

_**Slice…Kick…Slice…Stab…Slice…Splash…**__these were the noises of the Uchiha clan's slaughter. Jord remembered coming back from some vigorous training and seeing everyone freshly slaughtered like a cow in a butchers' shop._

_"Heh…Heh…Heh…"_

Jord's flashback ended short.

"What was that?! That wasn't an illusion sicko, how disturbing can you get!!!!" The figure screamed at Jord.

"No, that was real…that was the assassination of my clan…"Jord said, getting over the shock of witnessing it again.

"You're a…Uchiha?" The figure asked in an innocent tone.

"YEAH, AND IT'S "BOUT TIME I SHOW YA!!" Jord screamed shooting fireballs out of his mouth at the figure.

"'Won't see that on Dr. Phil!!" The figure screamed almost getting hit by a fireball.

"Turn yourself in so we don't have to--!"Jord implied, before getting knocked against the same tree, not knowing how it happened.

Jord glanced down, seeing the figure holding a blade into Jord's chest. It was a reddish blade in the moonlight, Jord's mind now going blank, but wouldn't give up any will whatsoever to live.

"Why aren't you dead yet!!!" The figure shrieked.

"It'd be corny if I told you "Jord said, pulling the blade out of his chest slowly, and yet, no pain…

Then punching the figure against a brick building Jord stated, "Huh, no blood, what's with that sword, no wound?"

"It's called the…Void Phantom…" The figure sighed heavily after that.

"Void…Phantom…"Jord said shakily.

"Yeah, it pretty much depletes your chakra, with no pain added…but you seem to have a lot of willpower…and chakra…" The figure said.

"Are we still in the Uchiha - -", Jord stopped.

"Uchiha…what?"The figure asked.

Jord fainted, falling on the ground. The figure tried to wake him, but, no luck in the matter whatsoever. The figure sat on a nearby rock. Jord began to wake. He saw the figure, with another next to him. The one next to the first figure wouldn't stop yelling, and talking fast. Jord tried to stand up, but, his chakra was gone, and in his head, he was still seeing flashes of his past, but, couldn't make them out. The main figure stood up, and helped Jord up. "What's this?" Jord thought.

**HELLO, Jord…you've housed me for years, I am the demon within you…I am a bit nicer than the others so, here's some chakra…kill this silhouette!!!**

Jord felt overwhelming power comes over him. His chakra began to change his appearance.

"By the way…my name is Chronos…what's- - ", before Chronos could finish he was punched through five trees and they all busted up and fell on him. Chronos stood up: _Freeze Frame!!!_

Time seemed to stand still, yet Jord was unaffected. Jord used his chakra too grab Chronos and throw him into a cliff. Jord then ran at Chronos as fast as possible. Then, Jord ran as fast as possible towards Chronos. Chronos stood up and used what he called:_ Dream Blade._ Chronos jumped up and threw several swords in random areas, unfroze time, and they all hit Jord. Jord's demon growled with rage, and the sound waves were so powerful, the sword flew out of his skin and he was healed. Chronos ran up to Jord and tried to kick him, but failed; Jord caught his kick and threw him into that same cliff. Chronos tried to stand up again, but, Jord would let him, Jord punched Chronos up, left, right, and up again. Jord used _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, _and used his clones as a basic bomb. He put a timed paper bomb on each one, and threw them one by one, by one, at Chronos. The clones continued to create on explosion after the other. Then, when Chronos was almost at the ground, Jord immediately followed, punched, almost literally, through Chronos, and yelled with all his might, "_**SUPER OGRE RENDAN!!!!!!"**_, and there was some hint of darkness in his tone. Jord was sent flying to one end of the Uchiha Clan and Chronos at the other. They both stood up at their ends of the clan, ready for anything. Chronos brushed himself off, looked up at Jord, and smirked. Jord did the same. Jord pulled up his sleeves, and elements began to rush to his hand, _water, earth, fire, air, light, shadows…_

Chronos pulled up his sleeves and charged his awesome: _Shining Serath,_ a spiky ball of neon energy, and ran towards Jord, and Jord ran towards Chronos as well.

Jord's hand was now a, what looked to be, a rainbow chidori.

"_Shining Seraph__" Chronos shrieked in a battle cry. _

_"Elemental Burst!!" Jord shrieked in a dark tone._

There was a trail of light fire that remained behind Chronos, and crushed earth behind Jord. Their techniques collided and created a black explosion, leaving nothing, but, ashes, and them, behind…


	13. HIM? WHO WHAT! Comic Relief

Chapter 13

HIM…Who? WHAT?!(Comic Relief)

"Get up…I want you to meet someone." Chronos said, Jord waking up, dazed and confused.

"Who is it…?" Jord asked in a troublesome tone.

"It is…HIM!!!!" Chronos yelled in Jord's ear, pointing out a tall figure that looked he was hyped on caffeine.

"HEY, YO I'm HIM WHATS YOUR NQAME O MY GOD I GOTTA TALK I AM WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", the character s - - "WHAT SAYING I INTTERUPPTED DAT NARRATOR, YOU DUMBO I HATE YOU!!! I SHOULD KICK YOU IN DA TEETH!!!", again int----"SHUT UP I WANNA TELL DA STOWY C"MON SHUT UP I'm DA NARRATOR!!"

ANYWAY BACK TO DA STORY!!!

"HIM, what's your name?!" Jord aske -

"HIM IS MY NAME STUPID!!!!! GO FALL DOWN A WHOLE I HATE "YA!!!" HIM shrieked in anger---"ANGER?! YOU KNOW WHATS MAKIN" ME ANGRY IS YOU FRICKIN' INTERUPPTING WHEN I BE TALKIN STUPID NARRATOR!!!" HIM - - "SAID IN AN ANGRY-"

No HIM! I AM THE NARRATTOR WE SHALL LEAVE IT AT THAT, SHEESH!!!

"NO I WANNA TALK!!"

Because you're important to the plot…HIM…I shall not kill you off by saying: HE then fell down a pit of despair that ate his flesh and---"THEN MAYBE I KICK YOU IN THE TEETH!!!"

"Hey Chronos?"(The narrator was supposed to say: Jord asked as the narrator fought with HIM…but, he's busy…)

"Yeah…?"

"What's up with HIM?"

"Well, he gave up his reasoning abilities, and attention span to something, so he doesn't have to use any chakra whatsoever for his jutsus…pretty cool actually…"

"So, who'd ya think will win this fight?"

"I Hope the narrator…if not, I'm going for HIM…"

Listen bug, I said I'd put you in this story because I thought you were cool before 'Chronos0' made ya' up, I didn't think you'd be so…-"ANNOYING? YEAH, GO OWN SAY IT!!!!"

Fine you annoying brat!!!

": GASP: YOU TAKE DAT BACK!!!"

Never!!! I can't kill you off in this story because, you haven't fulfilled your purpose, and lets wait until this story done, and have a chapter written for the rest of this fight?

"HUNH, ARE YOU AFRAID TO LOSE?! AM I BETTER THEN YOU!!!?" HIM asked yelling at the narrator.

No, not quite, just continue this story or it will become pointless, stupid.

"FINE", HIM replied.

"Sigh…ahh well, not how I wanted things to go, but, it's better than nothing I guess…" Chronos said, sorrowfully.

"Ahh well, doesn't matter", Jord said, "I just wish I could've saved that Jonin, Anko…"

A few days after Chronos came, he left? Jord said his goodbyes but, it felt like Chronos was forgetting something. Jord continued walking down the dirt path with no one getting in his way. Life was good - - "HEY LOSER!!!" HIM popped out of no where and said, "LETS GO ON YOUR LAME MISSION!!!!"


	14. Recue Mission WithHIM

Chapter 14

Rescue Mission Time…With HIM…!

"What mission?"

"WELL IF YOU WERE PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO THE PLOT YOU"D KNOW!!!" HIM yelled, seeing as that was all he could do, "BUT I WILL TELL YA' ANYWAY!!! THE ANKO RESCUE MISSION!!!"

"Great…with whom?" Jord asked unknowing to what was coming next.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" HIM said in a high pitched girly voice.

"Fine…Lets leave…" Jord said trying to be polite.

As HIM and Jord hopped through the forest, searching for any sign of the Jonin that went after Anko, even any other comrade ninja, but yet the was nothing.

"OH MY GOSH LOOK OVER YONDER!!!!LET'S GO STUPID!!!" HIM yelled pointing at a large boulder in front of a mountain.

"HIM, it is just a boulder…!" Jord said.

"NOPE!!! WRONG AGAIN DSOOFUS!!!! WIND SCYTHE!!!" HIM screamed thrashing air into the boulder causing it to explode.

It turned out; the boulder was just a bad defense to an entire village with in the mountain (Getting cliché, yet?) So they decide to enter.

The people within the village wore dark gloomy clothes, mostly black and red with no headband. So, to blend in Jord decided to knock out a few ninja their size and stole their clothes yet again. They put them on and entered into the center of the village. Then, a sudden girly scream came from a building, so Jord decided to track it, HIM just followed. They had come to a door with something on it, but from what they could make of it: 'Boss/Creator Centre', guessing it was a trap, they could handle it, and so they entered.

Inside, were some recognizable Yamazoori, most of them the one that jumped them back when they were in the villages, and, they were wounded even further then they left them. Jord and HIM began to walk up to the receptionists desk and as they walked HIM whispered as soft as he could, which wasn't very soft, "WOW WE COULD'VE TAKEN THOS NOOBS! I MEAN YOU ARE AN ALMOST NINJA FROM THE HIDDEN LE---", Jord punched HIM before he could 'whisper' anymore.

"Now, HIM don't talk anymore! Don't even reply to this!" Jord asked politely.

After that little conversation, HIM runs up to the wooden receptionist desk and yells, "HI!!! WHAT"S YOUR NAME!!! I AM ON A RESCUE MISSION TO SAVE A LEAF VILLAGE NINJA FROM YOUR BOSS, WHAT!!!!"

Jord slapped his forehead in anger,

"Leaf Ninja?"

"YUP!!!!"

"Get them", the receptionist mumbled as everyone jumped up to attack. The Yamazoori jumped up to attack, activated their metallic bloodline, and blades came out of their palms. Then while the attackers were in the air they froze.

Jord and HIM were shocked, they weren't frozen. Jord turned around and saw two familiar figures, Chronos, and Garaa.

"Hey, Chronos…Hey, Garaa…" Jord said.

"SABAKYUU!!!!" Garaa yelled making the first floor of the building explode, killing all of the enemies. Sand was holding up the first floor so it didn't collapse.

"Okay…now that I don't have to freeze time any more, Hi HIM, and long time no see Jord…", Chronos said sarcastically.

"Anko is inside that room, and it's locked, and element proof, the only way to get in there is…" Jord began to explain.

"Time!" Chronos said trying to sound like he was the only one who found that out. "I'll speed up time and make it melt!!"

There was a loud 'crash' sound and all of the puny leaf village ninja flew up in the air and everyone but, HIM, who was floating on a cloud of air, landed on dirt and gravel.

They all got up and brushed it off. They glanced up and couldn't stop staring at this being in front of them.

"WOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!", HIM yelled.


	15. WOAH!

Chapter 15

WOAH!!!!

The thing high in the sky was a human, but it was a giant! Because it was different, HIM had to go make fun of it.

"YOU'RE FAT, MAN!!!" HIM yelled in a taunting tone.

"I may be big", the giant said, "But, I can still squash you like a bug!!!"

"I'd like to see you try!?" HIM yelled, "WIND SLICE!!!!" HIM tried to slice the giant down to size, and, he failed.

Little to all of their surprise, the giant emitted long cleaver like blades out of his hands. He made his own armour from his neck down by making pretty long daggers come out of his flesh. The giant went to slice the tiny, to him, ninjas but missed because the ninja jumped out of the way. The only ninja he hit was Jord.

Jord just layed there, not moving, until he poofed away.

The actual Jord was in the air doing a lot of advanced hand signs. He stuck out his arm and mumbled, "Phantasm Blade!!!", and katana with red hilt, and blade came into his hand, it had some sort of apparitions spinning around it. Jord sliced the giant from his right temple and through his face.

Now, it was Chronos' turn.

"Dream Blade", Chronos thought. Time froze, grabbed Jord's phantasm blade, went up high in the sky, threw one, then more then one-thousand solid clones of the blade flew down and homed in on the giant.

"Take that…!" Chronos said, unfreezing time.

The blades began to hit the giant, fast, and hard. Most of them were blocked by his armour. Jord then grabbed one of the blades, and stuck it through the top of the giants head, "Abyssal Decent!!"

The apparitions spread around the giant's head and made it so no one could see the rest of his head, unless you were seeing it from a sky view. The giant began screaming as his blood came spewing out of the top of the apparitions. The giant died and his blades retracted, and he began to fall. But, for some reason, Chronos ran up before the giant reached the ground and pulled out an odd looking dagger and stabbed the giant, and the phantasms went for Chronos, so he pulled the blade back before that could happen. Jord snatched the phantasm blade and the apparitions came back, and the blade poofed away.

"OH YEAH, YOU JUST GOT OWNED!!!!!!" HIM yelled at the corpse.

"Looks like I almost forgot about the rescue mission", Jord announced.

The ninja went inside a worn down building and found a bunch of dead Yamazoori around four what seemed to be, worn out ninja, which were masked.

"Hey, Jord!" a familiar voice came from one of the four ninja, who lowered his/her guard.

"Minmin?" Jord asked.

"Oh, oops, yeah it's me!" Minmin said excitedly taking off her mask, and ran over to hug Jord, excitedly.

The other three ninja tore off their masks. They were, Gai, Kakashi, and Anko, whom was happy to be rescued.

"Who're these ninja with you?" Anko asked interrogatively.

"This is HIM, an annoying ninja, Garaa, the sand kid, and Sostantivo Chronos…" Jord said pointing at each one after each introduction.

"Did you just say…Sostantivo?" Kakashi asked with some hatred in his voice.

"Hunh? Oh that's what I said, didn't I?" Jord questioned.

"Did you know…they've been a complete and utter enemy of our village for a while?" Kakashi stated.

"You do realize that my clan actually has two sides, well and - -", Chronos was interrupted in the middle of his explanation.

"DON'T TRY TO GIVE ME THAT WEAKLING!!!!"


	16. Sostantivo!

Chapter 16

Sostantivo?!

"…A Sostantivo?", Gai asked, shaking subtly.  
"Yeah, I don't see the - ", Chronos stopped and his face showed both shock, and pain, and he flew at a high speed into a wall.  
"Kakashi!!", Jord yelled at the Jonin who had punched the Chunin into a wall.

"He's a Sostantivo. They don't deserve to live, and if you support them…You die!!!", Kakashi replied lunging toward Jord.

Jord had remembered the high speeds, and they style of how Rock Lee was fighting. And stood with his left hand bent behind his back, and right arm up, standing tall. Jord had copied him.

Kakashi was faltering with every punch, and although Jord was just a distraction, he was fighting with intent to kill. Jord hit Kakashi's hand to the ground, the Jonin tripped. Jord spun under the Jonin, kicked the Jonin off his balance. As Kakashi fell forward, Jord kicked him in the air by hitting his chin. And before anyone knew it, Jord was already above Kakashi with tons of Shadow clones behind him.  
"Attack", Jord murmured to his clones.

The clones lunged toward Kakashi, who was in shock. The began to punch, and stab with kunai. The clones began to kick The Jonin to the ground, as the real Jord had sped up to the center of Kakashi. He kicked with all his hate, and Kakashi landed on the ground, and stood up slowly, and pulled up his headband. His Sharingan was revealed.

"_Freeze Frame"_, Chronos said behind Kakashi.

Chronos ran up to Kakashi, kicked him in the face. Punching him in the stomach, then thrusting a kunai into Kakashi's stomach.

"_Resume!!_", Chronos said canceling out freeze frame.  
Kakashi stood up breathing hard, "You've had your pathetic turn…Now…it's _MINE!!!!", _Kakashi sprint towards them, no mistakes this time.  
Jord was sent flying into the ground leaving a crater where he landed. Jord quickly bounced up, and looked at Chronos, Kakashi was faster than jord had ever seen, he was punching, kicking and slicing Chronos to ribbons.  
"You shouldn't be worrying about them…", Kakashi said.  
Jord looked over, and there was Kakashi, a clone, but it was him.

The clone rushed up to Jord and began punching and kicking Jord until he was into the air, and had punched him back to the ground, creating a new crater.

"Kakashi, what the-", MinMin tried to ask but was halted by Kakashi screaming, "Shut up!!! This is my problem, and I'm gonna dispose of it." He said looking back at Jord.

"Die…" Kakashi said in whisper, raising his fist.  
"_Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!!"_, Jord shrieked as Fire flew out of hi mouth and hit Kakashi. The clone burst into smoke, Jord jumped through it and ran up to the real Kakashi, but was delayed by 5 more Kakashi Shadow Clones.  
"Damn…", Jord thought.  
"_Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu!"_

Five mini fireballs flew out of his mouth and struck the clones, and their response was to burst into smoke.  
Jord ran through the smoke toward Kakashi and Chronos, Chronos was in a large crater, he was bleeding and burnt badly.  
Jord glanced up.  
Kakashi turned.  
Chronos ran out of the crater.  
Kakashi was let off guard.  
"This is the first time I've ever used _it…_", Jord stated.  
"Chronos…finish it."  
"Okay.", Chronos replied stabbing Kakashi through the heart.  
"NOOOO!!!!", MinMin yelled from the other Jonin.  
Jord stared at Kakashi's body.  
"You've seen it before. Mine was just weaker." Jord whispered to himself, deactivating The Mangekyou Sharingan '_Tsukyomi_' .  
Minmin ran out of the building cursing under her breath.  
"She'll get over it…", Chronos said coldly.  
They left the village and returned to their home village


	17. Not Another One

Chapter 17  
Not Another One…

Jord sat in his old Uchiha home, little did he know, Sasuke walked in.  
"Hello, Brother…", Sasuke said.  
"Hi…", Jord said unconsciously.  
"Are you coming to the funeral?", Sasuke asked as if he were a little child again.  
"No, Sasuke, I'd be loathed for what I did.  
"But it wasn't only you."  
"It wouldn't matter", Jord replied coldly.

"Okay. Well, I am, so see you around.", Sasuke replied.

After Sasuke left, Jord laid on his old bed. He glanced around, all was the same as he left it. He chuckled. He closed his eyes, and left them shut for a while then reopened them, a tear sparkled in them. 

A few miles away from the village…  
"WHAT!!!! I WAS LEFT ALONE, NOOOOOOO!!! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE….GAAA…."

When HIM had entered the village screaming, Chronos ran to him.  
"What's wrong?"

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE THAT'S WHAT'S WRON…OKAY I'M OVER IT!!!!", HIM replied.

Jord was walking slowly out of the clan area.

"HEY IT'S YOU!!!!", HIM said in a fast playful voice as he hopped up and down. Jord walked by and tripped HIM, making him fall flat on the dirt, it began to rain.

Jord walked into the large group of people, and realized, this funeral wasn't only for Kakashi. It was for, the Hokage, and all those who died in the attack on the village when Orochimaru had come. Jord held back so many tears. Jord left, to put on his black ninja robes, and walked back into the group, but, he wasn't ignored, loathed or hated, but for some reason, praised. He was pushed forward to the front. Jord was of course confused, but he followed up by putting a flower slowly onto the tomb. It was a yellow flower, so it stood out, but that's what he wanted, and he walked back into the group.  
"Iruka.", Jord whispered.  
"Yes?" Iruka replied.  
"Where's MinMin?", Jord asked staring at the sky.  
"She never returned to the village."  
"What…? It's my fault…",Jord replied sounding as if he was going to cry..

"No it wasn't, Kakashi went out of hand and-"  
"Not that…It's my fault, she saw death.", Jord corrected.  
"She's seen it before, her team was killed too.  
"_Too?_ Who else's team was killed in battle?", Jord was now confused, maybe Iruka had phrased it wrong.  
"Well…Your team was killed in battle as well.", Iruka said sadly and he looked at Konohamaru, who was crying.  
"I don't remember anything after the assault on the Uchiha."  
"It's because Itachi, in a sense, wiped your mind, but, we remember. It was another attempt on the 4th Hokage's life."  
"But I was One year old when that had happened!"  
"So you thought, you were actually and 11 year old Jonin…"  
"What?!" Jord shrieked and all of the funeral group looked at him.  
"We'll finish this later. Meet me at Ichiraku, I'll tell you the rest there." 

About an hour later, the funeral was over and ninja, and non-ninja, filed out, but as that had happened, Thousands of Kunai came flying threw the gates of the villages, some with paper bombs, some without.  
The ninja of the Leaf village jumped out of the funeral group. Along with some not native to the village. There was clanging from above. Jord was pissed.  
"DAMN IT!!!! _ELEMENTAL BURST!!!" _Jord held up his arm, there was an explosion into the air, killing all ninja in the way, but he made sure most of the ninja from Konoha had survived.  
"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!!", _Jord yelled, as clones appeared around the village, setting all enemies on fire with fire balls.  
More kunai flew out of the gate, Iruka was trying to find the source, he slowly approached the gate, and more kunai flew through, there was no blind spot, He couldn't escape, there wasn't even a building to hide behind. As if in slow motion, he tried to dodge, and was hit by several kunai with paper bombs attached. They exploded on contact.

Jord fell to his knees. He looked at the ground. "Not Another One…" He thought. Maybe h Iruka was still alive, his old tutor and mentor…dead…The Hokage, leader of the village, dead. It couldn't be happening, the world began to spin around him, and Jord fainted.  
Hours later, he awoke. He glanced at his bedside, and all of his friends were around him…even MinMin. They were asleep on the floor. MinMin woke up.  
"You're awake.", MinMin said.  
"Yeah", jord replied staring at his broken arm, and he had a cast around his upper torso, he tried to bend, but hear his ribs crack, and a surge of pain went through him.  
"I'm glad you're awake, I came as soon as I heard the news.", MinMin said gently.  
"Do you know anything about my past?"  
"What, that's an odd question to ask, and no, I was born the same year as you."  
"Iruka told me I was an 11 year old Jonin at the Hokage's funeral…", Jord retold.  
"Impossible. No one could've…", MinMin continued to deny the fact.

"Well, I did it.", Jord said, "…somehow…"  
"Jord, when you get better, meet me inside Ichiraku. We'll talk then." A few hours later, his friends awoke, and they chatted, and left when the superior medical ninja walked in.  
"Lay down", The Med-Ninja commanded.  
Jord obliged, and the medical ninja spread his hand on Jord's ribs, and chakra glowed from his hands, and repaired Jord's arm.  
"You may now leave the Hospital", The medical Ninja said coldly, and left.

"What about my arm!! Ahh well, I'll let that heal."  
Jord went straight to the Ichiraku and saw MinMin there, with someone else, it was another female, with some male on the other side of her.  
The Girl left, and the male stayed, he wore dark ninja cloak, and had two 6foot Katanas connected to his back.  
"Hey, MinMin", Jord said looking at her then at the man at the end of the Ichiraku bar.  
"HI JORD!!!", MinMin said really happy to see him.  
"Who's that?"  
"I don't know. He appeared after I did. She glanced back and he was gone.  
"What'd you want to talk about?", Jord asked.

"Your crazy rambling in the Hospital. I highly doubt that Iruka-"  
"That Iruka said that? He did...if he weren't dead I'd know everything.", jord said sighing.  
"Well If it was true, you must've been very skilled.", MinMin complimented.  
"Thanks, but…how is it possible I'm fourteen now, and 11 back then?", Jord asked her.  
"Well, you could be short, and be Twenty-Five!", MinMin chuckled, Jord on the other hand, did not.  
"Well if that's all, I have someone I need to talk to.", Jord said standing up.  
"No, that's not it…", She blushed, and shivered.  
MinMin stood up and leaned in to kiss the Uchiha, Jord deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue into her lips and she opened her mouth, they continued to kiss, and Jord broke away, "I-I Have to go..", Jord ran off.


	18. The Three Senin

Chapter 18

The Three Senin 

Jord began running towards the gate and found who he was looking for, Jiraiya, one of the three Senin of the Leaf Village, trained none other by the 3rd Hokage himself, with Naruto.  
"Hey, Jiraiya…Let me come along…", Jord was out of breath.  
"Why, all I wanted was Naruto?"

"I was told you wanted me to come along too…by One of the elders…", Jord said confused.  
"Sure, why not, you can come, besides, I know something that could advance your Ninjutsu, and besides you Taijutsu needs work…", Jiraiya complained.  
They began to run through the forest, and all was silent for a few miles as Jord ran with his broken arm, but it was healing faster than usual. By time they got to their destination, it would be healed.

"So, where' exactly _is_ our destination?", Jord asked.  
"It's a small town you've been to before…or would _you_ remember…", Jiraiya mumbled.

The three ninja continued silently till they reached their destination.  
"YES!!! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!!! I'm SOO HUNGRY!!!! ", Naruto screamed, as the entire village stared, and Jiraiya beckoned Jord over into a bar to talk, Jord followed.  
"So you do know what happened in my past…right? That's why you wanted me to come.", Jord asked.

"Yes, you were one of the greatest ninja of all time, but, when the time came to defend the people you loved, you failed.", Jiraiya stated.  
"How exactly did I fail? How was it possible I was an 11 year old Jonin before the attack on the village even happened?!", Jord yelled across the table at Jiraiya.

" One word…Sostantivo time Vortex. They were on the side of the Kyuubi, well, at least, the evil side of the clan was.", Jiraiya continued, "Because, you see, you were a gifted ninja, you and your team back then."

"Who was my team back then?"  
"No One remembers but when you find out, I'd love to hear. This is forbidden information to tell you know. But, We aren't in the village anymore…", Jiraiya said, with some guilt in his voice.  
"It's been about an hour, let's find Naruto.", Jord said.  
"Right.", Jiraiya said, and they left the bar.

When they stepped outside they saw 3 Non-shinobi beating up Naruto they were rather large, and it looked as if Naruto was caught off guard. They had tripped him and began to stomp, jump, and punch and kick him until he bled, Jiraiya ran up to the biggest one, who was taller then him. Jord saw a ball of enormous ammount of chakra and Jiraiya lunged at the man and yelled, "RASENGAN!!!!"  
The man spat up blood and started spinning into a stand that was selling fruit and it was completely destroyed. It seemed his henchman couldn't take a hint to leave, so Naruto, and Jord stepped up.  
"Jiraiya, we'll take these runts…You take the giant.", Jord said.  
"Why are you ordering me around, Uchiha?!?!", Jiraiya asked hopping up and down and pointing at Jord.  
"C'mon, it's a simple battle, just do it…", Jord responded.

"Fine.", All three of the ninja got into battle position.  
First up was Naruto and Jord vs. the Two runts.  
The two men ran toward Jord and Naruto. Jord cloned himself, as did Naruto, and they had their clones punch and kick the men up. Jord jumped high, "_Katon:Gokakyuu No Jutsu!!!"  
_Fire emitted down upon the town and destroyed several stands, and burnt up the men.  
Now it was Jiraiya and the Giant.  
"_RASENGAN!!!!"_  
The man was hit again with the giant chakra ball, and skin was tore this time, and the men had lost their lives to three smaller ninja.

"We should keep moving…", Jord said, as if nothing had happened.  
They moved to the outskirts of town where Naruto and Jord were taught the exercises for Rasengan, Jord was taken back to the town and back into the bar.

"About your Tai and Ninjutsu, I have weights that weigh more than that lee kid's, about twice as much as his do. Here take them." Jiraiya handed the Uchiha the weights and Jord put them on.

"You will have those on for the entire trip, even during Ninjutsu training.", Jiraiya explained.

"Yes, sir…", Jord replied.

"Okay let's head back.

"Yeah" , Jord aid as he stood up and tried to lift his legs.

He was now scuffing his feet as fast as possible to keep up with Jiraiya, waking up the people who were sleeping, and annoying the people who were awake, they actually started throwing objects at him because he wouldn't lift his feet.

They finally reached their campsite. Jiraiya pulled out dumbbells that weighed as much as the leg weights.

"You'll lift theses two hundred times a day on this trip. Tomorrow we shall start your Ninjutsu training."  
Everyone was now asleep, the town was quiet, but Jord, went outside, and lifted the weights while lifting his legs, running in place, he did this until 6:00am.

He fell asleep until 10:00 am, and was awoken by Jiraiya's screaming in Naruto's ear.

Jord stood up and walked out of the tent with no trouble at all. The bad thing was, his body all around, hurt.

"It's time for Ninjutsu training!", Jiraiya shouted, "We will be working on your chakra control, and --"

There was a nearby explosion near a castle. And the castle collapsed.

Jord heard Jiraiya mumble a name, but it wasn't loud or clear, it seemed it was important.

A few days later, Jord and Naruto were woken up at 6:00am.

"We'll have to wait, you guys follow me.", Jiraiya said, fixated on the smoke near the castle.

Naruto and Jord followed Jiraiya to the outskirts of the castle, no one was there.

Jiraiya continued to the Town and walked in the bar with Jord and Naruto, who was complaining about going in.

"Tsunade!", Jiraiya yelled in shock.

"Jiraiya!!" Tsunade said in the same way.  
They walked over and sat down with Tsunade, her servant Shizune, and the pig.  
"Tsunade, I'm gonna cut the small talk and get down to business.", Jiraiya said.  
"What is it?", Tsunade asked as if her mind was somewhere else.  
"The Village of Konohagakure needs their fifth Hokage, and they have requested you, Tsunade…", Jiraiya said, Naruto spat out his tea. Jord just sat there with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed, and was smirking.

"WHAT?!?", She can't seriously be the Hokage!!!", Naruto shouted as he put one leg on the table and pointed at her.

Tsunade stood up.  
"Really twerp? You wanna take this outside kid?!"

"Yeah!!!", Naruto and Tsunade walked outside, and Shizune followed and Jord followed behind.

Tsunade and Naruto were staring each other down. And the next thing Jord knew, Naruto ran towards Tsunade with a kunai. Tsunade grabbed the kunai with one finger, hit Naruto's headband in the air, and flicked him in the forehead and Naruto flew way back, and was on the ground flinching.

Tsunade poked the ground and split it in to two.  
Naruto jumped to the side, put out his hand and started doing a punching motion toward it and saw a chakra ball build up in it.  
"Eat this old lady!", Naruto yelled as he ran towards her, she was in shock.

"RASENGAN!!!", Naruto yelled, but he tripped and hit the ground. Jord glanced at where the chakra landed it transformed the earth into a swirl.

"It was a fake…", Tsunade sighed to herself.

"My dream some day is to be Hokage, and no one like you will stop me!!", Naruto shrieked and pointed at Tsunade.

"Hey, kid.", Shizune said to Jord.

"What?", Jord scoffed.

"You have no respect do you??", Shizune asked angered now.

"How about a fight?", Jord asked.

"WHOA!!!", Shizune jumped," Fine but if you get hurt, it isn't my fault!"

Jord and Shizune took stances where Tsunade and Naruto once were.

Jord looked at Naruto, he looked tired, and out of chakra. Tsunade, had no scratch on her. He stared back at Shizune, arms folded.

Jiraiya stepped forward. "Begin!!!", He said as if he were a Chuunin exam proctor.

Shizune stepped forward, and pulled back her shirt sleeve quickly, and revealed a needle launcher, and fired several at Jord, and it all happened within the same second.  
Jord jumped upside down, "_Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu!!!"_

Tsunade rose one eyebrow at Jord's ability. She was pondering something about him.  
Jord landed back on his feet unscathed. He ran as fast as he could at Shizune, which was now as fast as Rock Lee without his weights.

He began to run circles around Shizune, and he activated his sharing an, she pulled out shuriken, and he knew this was a distraction, he then flew out of his circle trail and onto the dirt ground, this time, with needles lodged in his arms, he quickly pulled them out.

And ran back at Shizune, at this point Tsunade had seen his Sharingan.  
Jord cloned himself . All the clones kicked Shizune higher so the whole town could say and he did some quick hand signs, and a meteor shot out of his mouth and burnt Shizune, and he kicked her the rest of the way that the meteor didn't.

"I'll end it there…", the Uchiha walked away from Shizune who had healed herself, and had no scratch on her.

"An Uchiha…Interesting, I've never really met one…", Tsunade walked up to Jord.

"Say, Uchiha, what's your name?"

"Uchiha Jord.", Jord stated, not even looking into her eyes.

"Those needles, they were laced with certain types of poison. And you changed it to a certain sleeping poison…", Jord asked Shizune.

"Yeah why?", Shizune answered.

"Because…I'm gonna faint…", And Jord immediately fell onto the dirt ground.

"Wow….didn't expect that…", Jiraiya said staring at Jord's fallen body.

"It's how most of my _senbon_ are.", Shizune explained.

"Well we should get this guy to camp…", Jiraiya said.

"No, you can stay at our hotel."

"Tsunade…listen, I need your answer….Will you be the fifth Hokage?", Jiraiya asked instantly.

Tsunade stared at Jord. Her facial expression seemed to have changed to a pondering look.

"No.", Tsunade answered, the wind began to whisper amongst the trees.

"Okay, then tomorrow we shall leave…", Jiraiya said staring at Jord and Naruto.

"Jiraiya, drop the boys off at our room and meet me at that bar over there…", Tsunade said, looking tired.

"Okay.", Jiraiya said lifting the two fainted ninjas, and jumping off.

"What are you planning, Mistress Tsunade?", Shizune asked.

"Don't worry about it, Shizune…"

Jiraiya reached Tsunade's hotel room, put the boys in the two separate beds. And sped off.

"Hello Tsunade", Jiraiya said as the bell jingled in the bar.

Several Hours had past, and Jord had awoken.

"Ugh…What? Where am I?", Jord looked around and tried to recognize the environment, and he saw Naruto.

Jord changed clothes, stretched, put on his weights, and jumped out the window.

Jord was curious as to the answer to whether Konoha had a new Hokage, or not.

He found Tsunade with her suitcase, and Shizune, walking out of the village.

Jord ran after them.  
"Where are you going?!", Jord asked as he popped in front of them, the two women jumped.

"I didn't take the job kid.", Tsunade said coldly as he pushed Jord out of the way.

They seemed to be heading toward the collapsed castle. Jord followed.

Little did he know, Naruto and Jiraiya caught up with him, and they were following too.

"Hi, Jord.", Naruto whispered happily.

"Hello.", Jord said, focused on Tsunade and the gray man in front of her.

A kunai was launched and it hit the ground, Tsunade jumped back and deactivated her chakra healing.

"So, Tsunade you dare betray me!!", The gray man shouted. Shizune jumped in front of Tsunade and launched her needles.

Kabuto jumped in front of Orochimaru and blocked the needles with a kunai. A wall was broken, and Jiraiya ran in to join the fight, and Kabuto spotted Naruto and Jord.


	19. Cheap Shot!

Chapter 19

Cheap Shot

Kabuto ran toward the Uchiha, and Naruto, blade raised.

Naruto thought fast and threw several kunai at Kabuto, and Kabuto rushed behind Jord and kicked him into a tree.

Jord stood up, and ran towards the Senin fight. At this time, the Senin had summoned their monsters onto the plain.

Tsunade had a white slug, that was white with pink lines going down the right and left side of it.

Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta, the Toad Lord over the mountain of toads.

And the Gray man had summoned a giant purple snake.

"Tsunade…Go help Naruto with Kabuto, I'll take this guy on…", Jord commanded.

"Okay.", Tsunade told her slug to move towards Naruto, it obliged and went faster than any regular slug.

"My turn.", Jord said.

He did really fast hand signs and placed his right palm onto the ground, and letters appeared around his hand, and there was a large puff of smoke.

Once the smoked cleared, there was a large skinny looking monkey about 200 yards high.

He had sharp katanas that were about 90 feet long. The monkey pulled them out, he had a lopsided crown on the top of his head.

"Meet the monkey lord…Onbu…", Jord said, "And you are?"

"Orochimaru."

"Oh…well, I'm Uchiha Jord."

"I highly doubt your any good, so I'll DISPOSE OF YOU!!!!", shrieked Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's snake lunged at the monkey Lord. The Monkey Lord dodged swiftly and sliced the right side of the snake's tail.  
Gamabunta lunged forward with a large sword drawn and held out to stab anything in it's path, and it stabbed the snake.

"_Katon:Gokakyuu No Jutsu!!"_, Jiraiya, Gamabunta, Onbu, and Jord spat out large fireballs, and set the snake on fire.

Orochimaru and the snake were screaming. After the fire had calmed, they realized only the skin of the snake was left.

"It's shed it's skin!!", Jiraiya warned.

Jord was looking around for a giant snake, and it flew up and head butted the chin of Onbu, and they flew up Really high. The giant snake went above the Monkey Lord and opened it's mouth and shot out large poisoned needles.

Onbu pulled out his swords, and blocked the needles with the blades, and the second they hit the ground, Onbu leaped into the air, swords at his sides, he went to slice the snake, but the jutsu was released by Orochimaru, and Orochimaru jumped on the head of Onbu and began punching Jord. Jord activated his sharingan.

Jiraiya and Gamabunta ran over to Onbu and knocked Orochimaru and Jord of Onbu's head with the handle of Gamabunta's blade, Jord took this to his advantage, in the air, he began firing on Orochimaru, but Orochimaru would dodge with flips and turns.

After the fifth fireball was shot, Orochimaru did a spin and his long tongue shot out with a blade being constricted by a tongue, it struck Jord through his stomach. Orochimaru pulled his tongue back, by this time they were on the ground, and Orochimaru was running toward Jord.

Jord acted quickly.

"_Kage Bunshin Jutsu!!!_"

Jord's clones surrounded him in the act of creating a shield.

"_Bunshin Burst!!!", _Jord shrieked, but it sounded muffled to Orochimaru.

Clones jumped out and began to tackle Orochimaru and kick, and punch him. Orochimaru was now bleeding, so clones transformed into: Naruto, MinMin, and more Uchihas.

There was an equal ammount of each transformed clone, they rushed un on Orochimaru. Orochimaru was of course destroying some, but what he didn't realize was the clones blow him who kicked him in the air and continually kicked him into the air.

"Min-Min, U-Zu-Ma-Ki, Uc-Hi-Ha 100,000,000Hit combo!!", The clones yelled.

Jord flinched in pain, he fell to the ground, as did Orochimaru. Jord slowly stood up, he was nearly out of chakra, his wound began to leak silver chakra, it was visible to everyone. The wound closed up and Jord's hands went darker, along with the rest of skin, his nails grew large and black. His teeth turned into fangs, and wings split out of his back. His chakra level seemed to have tripled.

Jord held out his hand and some sort of blue energy was spinning in it. It was RASENGAN!!!

In his right hand Brown, blue, red, white, and yellow turned into a sphere. Jord rushed towards Orochimaru, Gamabunta emitted into smoke, and Jiraiya ran up and punched Orochimaru until Orochimaru was in capable of movement as fast as he once was, Jord struck Orochimaru with both Rasengan and Elemental Burst.

Jord returned to his normal self, and fainted.

Orochimaru was cursing under his breath, he glanced over and saw Tsunade healing Naruto, and his servant, Kabuto, on the ground bleeding after what looked like he was tossed into a rock by some tremendous force, Orochimaru stood up in very large ammount of pain, nodded at Kabuto, and the disappeared in a snap of his finger.

Tsunade walked over to Jiraiya and said, "I'm ready to be the Hokage…"

"Okay, we'll leave after these guys wake up and are healed…", Jiraiya seemed cheered up.

Three Days Later…

"WHAT?! I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR THREE DAYS!!!???", Naruto shrieked at Jord.

"Yeah, Me, I've only been asleep for two days.", Jord said calmly.

"Now I have to go train!!!", Naruto said pulling out an invisible sword pointing it in the air.

"I've been training for every hour you've been asleep…You're lazy…", Naruto was angry at this comment made by Jord, he put up a fist and went to punch Jord, Jord rushed behind him at some speed invisible to the human eye.

"Do you want to be knocked out after being asleep for three days?", Jord asked.

"Fine…Fine…I'll be on my way", Naruto replied in a snot like tone, and walked out the door, leading to the stairs.

Jord jumped out the window and saw Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune ready to leave outside the hotel.

Jord walked up to them.

"We leaving already?", Jord asked.

"Yes, you're up and we were ready to go yesterday.", Tsunade said rudely.

"Well, I'm ready…Now we're missing Naruto", Jord replied.

Naruto popped out of a corner, "TAH DAA!!!"

"Come on, Naruto, stop fooling around, we gotta go.", Jord said impatiently.

The 5 Shinobi walked out of the town and were on a dirt road to their home village.

It was a few miles later when Jord was put on his guard because out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone following them.

They were at the gates of Konohagakure, when the people following them made themselves visible in front of them. Jord was ready, he tossed kunai at them and it made them faint when they saw their blood.


	20. Hokage

Chapter 20

Hokage

As Jord entered the village with the new Hokage, Tsunade was greeted by the elders, and Jord and Naruto were greeted by, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Rock Lee.

Lee was still on crutches, but looked better than ever.

Sakura's hair had a flower in it as her short hair flowed in the wind.

Hinata was wearing darker clothes that usual, and instead of her normal clothing consisting of fishnet shirt, and a heavy jacket with jeans, she wore what looked like her funeral robes, but a dark blue instead of black.

Ino looked how she usually did.

"Hey Jord, welcome back.", Ino said first.

"Hello, everyone.", Jord did not seem to want to talk to Ino at the moment.

"H - hello…", Hinata replied, fiddling with her fingers staring at Naruto.

"Lee, can I talk to you?", Jord asked.

"Yeah sure…", Lee said staring at the ground.

"Follow me…", Jord said, changing his pace to Lee's.

"Lee, look…", Jord lifted up his pant legs and revealed the large weights that weighed a ton.

"Whoa…that's a lot of weight.", Lee stared at them, very intrigued.

"I can take them off now, but, should I? About how long did you have yours?", Jord asked.

"Well, about a year or two, and I'm still wearing them", Lee answered lifting up his pant leg revealing his weights.

"Well, when you get better, I want to spar!", Jord said smiling.

"You mean, _if_ I get better…", Lee explained, " Gai had a talk with Tsunade and she said…I may be better off not being…a ninja…", Lee said and he started to cry.

"Damn her, low self esteem, I'm going to have a talk with her! There's gotta be something she can do…"

There came yelling coming from the Hokage's office. Jord ran to the scene.

He saw Tsunade breaking into her own office and grabbing some books, and paper. She left calmly, Jord walked in and saw the office was a mess and Konohamaru was in the middle of it all sobbing.

Jord followed Tsunade to a bar.

"What are you doing telling Lee, he can't be a ninja?!", Naruto ran in yelling at Tsunade as Jord was about to open his mouth.

"He has severe damage done to irreparable parts of his body, there's nothing I could do. Until Now…", Tsunade said as she opened a book with the basic structure of muscles in the human body.

"If I follow and study this, I could cure him, give me a week, and I will be ready to do this surgery and get him into shape. Jord showed a small smirk, and ran out.

He ran into Chronos, and HIM with a girl next to him.

"Who's this, Chronos?", Jord asked.

"This is - ", Chronos was cut off by a dramatic high pitched voice, " I'm STAR-BREEZE!!!"

"Good to know…", Jord said, scared.

"Oh and my brother wants to see us, he's in that alley over there!", Star-breeze explained happily, "he especially wants to see you…"

"Okay, let's go.", Jord ordered.

"NO WE WEREN'T GOING TO GO!!!!!", HIM whined.

"Okay HIM you stay here, and we'll go."

The three ninja, Chronos, Jord, and Star-Breeze, walked down the alley, and Jord saw the same man that was at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop before he left.

"Hello, Uchiha, I am known as Twilight…"

"And I take it you know my name. So no need for introductions."

"YOU BASTARD!!!", Twilight said pulling out his two long katanas and rushing towards Jord.

"What the-", Jord said, doing a flip over Twilight, pulling out four shuriken in each hand, turning around and launching them.

"Twilight was struck in the arm, and flew into Star-Breeze, she looked repulsed and pushed him down.

"What's your problem…?", Jord asked.

"The Uchiha…they killed my parents…when I was Three!!", Twilight screamed, "For some crime they didn't commit!!"

"That doesn't mean it was me!!"

"I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ALL OF YOU…you…FREAKS!!!

"Freaks hunh, well can a freak do this?", Jord said and did a quick fire jutsu and burned Twilight's cloak, Twilight put out.

"Yes!"

"Then what were your parent's charged with?"

"Killing someone…they killed…or attempted to kill…_you…_"

"When was this?"

"Fourteen years ago…", Twilight explained.

"That year was when I was born…", Jord explained.

"Yeah, but they didn't, they didn't try to kill you, and that _damned _Uchiha killed them with four ANBU Black-Ops!"

"I apologize, but, when they were attacked, did they fight back?"

"Yes. That was what did them in, they would have just been arrested…but they had to kill the two Black Ops…"

"That's why they were killed…Not because of me…", Jord explained.

"Well my clan's extinct…", Twilight explained.

"I wouldn't say extinct. That means they're all gone, and there's you.", Jord said, trying to calm Twilight.

"No, I was…kicked out…But there's one left, and she's over there, He pointed at Star-Breeze.

"Oh, Jord, I have to tell you something", Chronos said. Chronos and Jord left the area and began walking the dirt road of the village.

"About when you were attacked when you were younger…that was the…_Sostantivo…"_, Chronos explained, "They needed a different clan blood, and it had to be, _fresh_. So, they heard about the Uchiha being born and took it to their advantage. And attacked. But that was the evil part of our clan, but, the entire clan planned it."

"They mad an attempt on my life, because, why?!", Jord was erupting with anger.

"The dimension swap ritual.", Chronos said, "I know of all the ingredients, they found different blood to fuel it and left without me. SO I have to get to them."

"What blood did they use?", Jord asked, calming himself now.

"Well, it's not important…but I found a blood replacement…"

"Thanks for informing me.", Jord said, and he disappeared out of sight.

It was three weeks later, and Jord saw no sign of MinMin, or really anyone, he stayed in the Uchiha clan area for a while, but, it was about time he left.

Jord walked over the pond nearby his old house, he saw a kunai with blood on it stuck to the dock, he pulled it out, the front of his head hurt, his eyes began to burn.

"He looked into the lake, he saw his mangekyou sharingan, but it wasn't normal, it was…a _third_ sharingan! It looked like the mangekyou sharingan except the pupils were a shade of black set upon a gray background.

It stopped burning and his eyes returned to normal, he stared at the kunai. It seemed the kunai had a note attached, he unrolled it and read.

_Dear Reader,_

_Itachi seems to have turned on us, he stole the secrets of the sharingan, copied them for his self, then burned them. I have wrote down these secrets of the elders on this note and hid the kunai, and any Uchiha heir that picked up this kunai, gains an extra sharingan, because, I passed on this special sharingan to this kunai. It isn't important to know where I gained this, but the function of this sharingan is, it can copy Taijutsu at a cost of 50 of your chakra. It may also take you anywhere in your past you choose, and of course you can't change your pass in anyway using this sharingan. I hope you put good use to this sharingan, Uchiha._

Withholding,

Uchiha Kakara  
Elder

When Jord finished reading it, he pocketed it, and ran back to Konoha.

He spotted most of his friends walking to Ichiraku, he followed, and he ran into Lee, oddly enough, without crutches, running.

"Lee! You're okay!", Jord celebrated.

"Yeah the surgery was a success, are you ready for our sparring match, Kakashi, Gai, MinMin and Kurenai will be there!", Lee proclaimed.

"Okay, sure.", Jord was excited to see MinMin anyways.

Lee and Jord walked into a forest area where there was a large patch of grass in the center. Jord got himself into ready position.

Lee stood in his _lotus_ stance Gai had taught him.

"On my signal you may begin…_3...2...1...GO!!!"_, Gai shrieked, Lee rushed in at jord and kicked him into a tree, Jord didn't even see it coming.

Jord looked up, his sharingan was activated. This time Lee did the same thing and Jord was anticipating each and every one of his movements.

Jord kicked Lee so fast, Lee was spun out into the air and landed hard on the ground. Jord smirked at him.

Lee stood up, Jord set down his weights on a nearby tree gently, and stared at Lee. He burst into running, no one saw where he was. Jord began punching Lee in his chest, and then kicked him in the chin which made Lee do a few back flips and hit a tree back first. Lee stood up.

"You're fast…", Lee spat out blood, "But…I am…possibly…_faster!!!"_

Lee dropped his weights gently on a nearby tree, and began running toward Jord, Jord saw him with his sharingan and punched him into the ground. Lee stood up.

A high speed battle broke out, besides breaks for a breath, No one could really see what was going on. Gai ended the match when both contenders were on the ground. Jord and Lee put back on their weights, shook hands and Jord sped off.

Jord felt someone was following him, but he couldn't see anyone. So he stopped at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop for something to eat .

It was dark out and Jord was still at Ichiraku, and he found out his stalker was.

"Hello…MinMin.", Jord said staring at his ramen bowl.

"Hey, Jord…", MinMin blushed.

"Would you like some ramen?", Jord asked politely.

"Yeah, that'd be nice.", She moved to sit next to him, and they began to eat their ramen.

"So, MinMin what have -"

"About what happened before you left…I'm…sorry", MinMin blushed again.

"No, I'm really okay with it. I guess the concept is…kinda nice…", Jord complemented.

"Oh…really?", MinMin gasped, and blushed even more.

"Yeah, you could say that…", Jord said standing up and walking out of the ramen shop, and stared out at the clouds.

"They're here…", Jord hissed.

"Who's here?", MinMin said coming out of the ramen shop.

"He's been here once…and he came back…for what?", Jord asked himself, ignoring the question he had already been asked.

"What?!", MinMin was frustrated now.

"It's none of your concern.

Jord ran to the other side of the village and saw…_Uchiha Itachi_.

Itachi was holding up an innocent of his feet asking him some questions, and he tossed him aside and glanced over and saw Jord.

They glared at each other.

"Hello…brother.", Jord forced out.

"Hello.", Itachi said still staring at him.

Itachi wore a black cloak with clouds all over it. He unzipped some of it and stuck a hand out. The wind blew so the cloak was flowing tremendously in the breeze.

"SHALL I KILL HIM!?", A shark looking man next to Itachi asked, pulling out a large sword, and bashing it to the ground, "I'm sorry, introductions first…I'm Kisame -"

"Hoshigake", Jord said glaring at Kisame and Itachi. Itachi eyes widened, "KISAME NO!!!"

Jord activated his sharingan and saw Kisame rushing at him. Jord kicked Kisame so fast, Kisame's body hadn't responded correspondingly, and then he was flung back into an alley.

"I didn't give a signal, Kisame…", Itachi said with some anger in his voice, "He's another true heir to the Uchiha…don't underestimate him."

Kisame rose up, his stomach was bleeding where Jord had kicked him.

"Kisame, you watch for any Jonin or ANBU that come to help, I'll take Jord"

Jord stared at Itachi, Itachi ran for Jord, Jord tried to kick him but missed.

Because of this miss, he was thrown of balance and uppercut into the sky.

Jord fell to the ground hard.

Jord glanced over and saw many Black-Ops heading the direction of Kisame, MinMin, Chronos, and Kakashi with them.

Kisame drew his sword, and ran forward, excited for action, but watching Kisame threw Jord off guard, and Itachi rushed at Jord once more, Jord quickly did some hand signs and didn't move, and Itachi drew a kunai and backed up and tossed it.

"WHAT?!", Itachi shrieked.

Jord exploded and threw Itachi into a wall. Jord jumped down from a nearby tree.

Jord tossed a shuriken and kunai, and did a quick hand signs.

"_Shuriken: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!"_ Jord said, creating thousands of shuriken. Itachi dodged them all, but forgot about the kunai, which hit his cloak, but not him.

"Hah, missed…" Itachi scoffed.

"Really?", Jord questioned.

The kunai exploded and burned Itachi's left arm.

Itachi flinched in pain, and stuck his arm down, "Chi-Chidori!!!"

Jord didn't recognize the technique but copied it with amazing speed.

Lightning emitted from both hands, Jord's was silver, Itachi's was blue.

They ran at each other in what seemed to be slow motion and the collided Chidoris, Jord appeared behind his clone.

"Have I out smarted the almighty Itachi?", Jord scoffed.

"No.", Itachi said.

Jord didn't realize there was water behind them, and Itachi used, "_Water Dragon Missile!!!"_

Jord was hit in the back and tossed into his clone.

"_Water Dragon Bomb!!", _Jord shrieked.

Water struck the Chidori in Itachi's hand and cooled it down.

Jord took off his weights and threw them at Itachi. Itachi attempted a block.

There was a crunching of bones and Itachi flew back into a wall. Jord rushed in at Itachi, and even with his sharingan activated, there was no sign of Jord but somehow Itachi grabbed Jord's punch at his face and broke Jord's wrist.

Jord screamed in pain, but everyone ignored it, besides MinMin who was helping fight off Kisame.

Jord stood up and went for a kick, which was also blocked, and broken.

Itachi seemed to be doing this with ease. Jord stood up, lifted up his pant leg and he was bleeding.

Jord couldn't move with a broken leg, so, with his broken wrist he did a few hand signs, and "_Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!!"_, Jord shrieked inside his head, and launched a fire ball t Itachi, Itachi blocked and went behind Jord with amazing speed Jord didn't see it, and kicked Jord into a building. Jord couldn't move.

Itachi activated his Mangekyou sharingan, and Jord did what he could to repel whatever was coming with his mangekyou sharingan.

All they did was stand there, until Jord fainted, out of chakra and energy.

"K-Kisame…Let's go…", Itachi spat out blood on Jord's face.

"Roger", Kisame replied, and they left, and no one saw them run out.

Jord woke up in a bed, not in the hospital but a house, and he was surrounded by Black-Ops agents, MinMin, Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

"I thinks he's waking up!", Sakura said happily.

Jord opened his eyes slowly and looked around, it was MinMin's house, it was large, with marble floors and carpeted bedrooms, and tasteful red paint around.

"Hello, Everyone." Jord struggled to say, he couldn't feel anything but his head, which was heavy, and dizzy.

"HE SPEAKS!!", One of the Female Black-Ops said happily in a joking voice.

Jord chuckled, but coughed up blood afterwards. Jord's leg was still broken.

"Lady Tsunade is coming to heal your wounds. Uchiha, you fought well, and this is why our leader wants to see you.", One of the Black-Ops exclaimed.

"Hope you feel better soon" All of the Black Ops saluted and were off.

Hours later everyone was gone but MinMin, who sat there and stared at Jord in his bad state.

Jord was starting to feel his arms, and legs, but for some reason not his torso. He lifted up his shirt and poked at his chest, all of his ribs were broken from the kick into the building Itachi gave him.

"Are you okay Jord?", MinMin asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, I just wish that Tsunade'd get here…", Jord said softly, They stared into each others eyes. Jord looked away and stared at the covers, and Tsunade walked into the bedroom.

"First Sasuke, Now you, who's next?", Tsunade said flauntingly.

She lifted up his shirt and repaired his ribs with tremendous speed. Then his leg. And his mangled arm.

Jord stood up, and thanked MinMin and Tsunade, and he left. Jord found his weights on the ground, and picked them up and put them back on. He looked up at the concrete ANBU office, and walked in.

It was a rather large place, and asked to see the head of the ANBU, and she opened a door and he walked in.

"Hello, sir.", Jord said staring at his desk, he had no name tag his desk was empty all except for a profile of him and a few other Jonin.

"Hello, Uchiha, please have a seat.

"The entire time, all Jord saw was the leader's back.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'll skip to the point. Uchiha Jord, would you like to become a head of an ANBU Black-Ops squad?"

"WHHAATT!?", Jord shrieked so the entire building could hear him.


	21. Jealousy

Chapter 21

Jealousy. 

"ANBU Black Ops Squad leaders?" Jord asked hastily.

"Yes, I watched you fight Itachi, and it's been quite a long time since we've had any Uchiha's on the team.", The leader explained.

"Well, I say, Yes!", Jord was happier than ever, fourteen and leader of a Black Ops squad.

Jord ran to MinMin's house to tell her the news, and it seemed she had a little get together.

"MinMin!", Jord yelled as he burst through the doors, and all of MinMin's guests stared at him. He had an anime sweat moment…

"Well, I am officially an ANBU squad leader!", There were tons of girlish screams f happiness and joy, except for MinMin, she sat there staring at the ground, not knowing what to think, as girls hugged Jord with joy. MinMin had a jealous look on her face.

Jord decided to leave until the party cleared, and he walked back in.

"MinMin? What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me?"

"I am, it's just that, you passed me through the ranks so fast…", MinMin looked down and then back at him.

"It was pure luck he saw me fighting, I don't even think I could take on an ANBU and live!", Jord explained.

"Well, maybe not, but maybe it was destiny you became Black-Ops leader.", MinMin argued.

"Feh, if you believe in that stuff.", Jord said under his breath.

"Well, I am happy for you, Jord, congratulations.", She said, sitting down at a table.

"MinMin! Look out!", Jord shrieked as kunai flew through the windows of her house, the too k cover behind furniture and walls, Jord looked out. It was Dark-Ops agents from the Yamazoori.

He looked at the village gates and saw several Yamazoori jumping through the gates destroying everything in their path.

Jord stood up, and began dodging flying blades and jumped through a broken window and began killing off the Dark-Ops one by one.

MinMin stood up and started shooting out fire setting her house a flame.

"_Fire Dragon Bomb! Fire Dragon Missile!! Kuchiyoise No Jutsu!! Fire Dragon Lord: Nova!!!"_

The fire around MinMin's house fired mini fire dragons and hit the Yamazoori and Jord would slice them so they'd fall and burn.

Then all the fire around her house spun around and created a large solid dragon with firey claws, and it's eyes as red as fire itself.

The dragon's skin was so red it looked like it was on fire.

"Long time no see, MinMin.", The dragon said in a very low and slow, powerful voice, "Ahh an Uchiha, haven't seen…wait a minute…you're Uchiha Jord!"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"You don't remember me?! I am Nova?"

"Oh yeah, the dragon MinMin summoned when we were younger on accident, you were smaller then.", Jord replied.

"Now let's get rid of these punks, he beckoned for MinMin to get on his fiery scales, she obliged, and the zoomed, off, Jord set his weights down behind a house, and ran to follow the dragon, the were sending fire all around killing the Yamazoori.

"SIR!", An ANBU saluted.

"Report.", Jord said not concerned about sounding very forceful.

"SIR! The Yamazoori seem to be headed towards the Hokage's office, they're not alone, it seems some Akatsuki members are with them, SIR!"

"Enough with the 'sir'.

"YES, SIR!", The ANBU yelled.

"Take the squad and guard the Hokage's office from every direction, have two ANBU inside the office with her…", Jord commanded.

"Right away!", and the ANBU zipped away.

Jord stared at the gate wait for one person in particular. He saw a red haired squirrel rush into the village, and zip past Jord, Jord kicked it into a building, it was the red head he saw when he was in the Yamazoori village.

"Hello again.", Jord said staring at the dizzy looking Yamazoori, who then used his bloodline and made two long double edged swords come out of his wrists and stay there, he ran up and tried to slice Jord, but, Jord was too fast, and Jord grabbed the red head's two arms, yanked them while holding his foot to his chest and pulled until there was a loud _CRUNCH!!_

Jord had pulled the Yamazoori's two arms out of his sockets and broke his ribs.

"Ugh…", The Yamazoori was in tremendous pain, he coughed up blood and it ran down the corners of his mouth, and fainted.

There were too many Yamazoori to handle, so he told everyone to move to the Hokage's office and group together.

It was a very crowded hallway, but enough room to fight whatever was going to come. And as Jord expected, corpses of Yamazoori and friendly ninjas and weapons flew through the air, it started to get less crammed so Jord signaled for something. Everyone but the Yamazoori ducked and a fire colored dragon came rushing threw killing every foe in he hallway, the village was finally clear, the surviving Yamazoori retreated with the few Akatsuki that weren't killed.

Over a months time, the village looked better than ever. The dead were disposed of with dignity, and the injured were treated, the village was shining.

Jord built himself a home finally and it was inside the Uchiha Clan next to the pond. No one was afraid of walking into the Uchiha Clan anymore. Some still call it a cursed land, but many shinobi do not.

Jord still roams around at night, he doesn't sleep much, he only sleeps the day before big occasions to be ready for it.

It was nighttime now, no one was out most shops were closed, but Jord had become fond of the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, so he was there on his nighttime walks.

MinMin was out and she knew where Jord was so she decided to visit, she was happy they were together now, but it really hadn't been an intimate relationship, and ever since Jord was on the ANBU Team he was always on rough missions, most of which were escorts.

The village had been quiet for a while and no foes had entered the village since the Yamazoori attack. The Chunins were decided and the only people that achieved Chunin rank was Nara Shikamaru, and he wasn't very happy about it, HIM, and Chronos.

"Hello, Jord", MinMin said sitting down next to him at Ichiraku.

Jord was still in his ANBU uniform. His mask was latched onto his back with two katanas there. The uniform had a front metal plate and a back metal plate., his leggings were the same with metal knee plates.

"Hey.", Jord said staring at his ramen.

"Are you okay?", MinMin asked put her hand gently on his.

"Yeah, I have an A+ Rank mission tomorrow and have to gather a few more people to come , I didn't tell you, but on my last mission, over half of the team was killed.", Jord said, fists clenched.

"I'll go.", MinMin offered.

"Are you sure? I already have Chronos, and HIM, and a few ANBU."

"Yeah, I haven't been on a mission in weeks.", MinMin explained.

"Sure, you can come along.", Jord said, "You have to meet me at the gate six am sharp tomorrow."

"Okay, got it.", MinMin stood up, " Turn around."

"Jord looked at her, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, he stood up, and grabbed her waist, and continued to kiss her. She pushed away to breathe and blushed.

"I'll see you at six am tomorrow", she smiled and left.

Jord was happy, he fell asleep at the gate and was woken up by ANBU kicking him.

"Put on your mask.", One of the ANBU said.

"Okay", Jord obliged.

His mask was a cat face, with three painted whiskers on each side. The eyes were a dark shade of red, like blood, and the mouth was straight.

MinMin, Chronos and HIM walked up.

"WE'RE NOT LATE ARE WE, HUNH? HUNH?!", HIM yelled.

An ANBU whispered to Jord, "What's his problem…?"

"No one knows…", Jord whispered back.

"No we were just about to leave…", Jord said.

"Move Out!", Jord ordered. The 3 ANBU and the others followed behind Jord.


	22. Vortex Beasts

Chapter 22

Vortex Beasts

"We're here.", Jord said.

"The Waterfall village?", asked Chronos.

"Yes, the Waterfall village, they've had some recent attacks by mysterious monsters.", an ANBU agent replied.

And right after the ANBU said it, they were surrounded by white looking monsters that were skinny and had sharp claws, and teeth. Their fur coat was as white as snow, and they could've easily been 6 feet tall, and were approaching the ninja slowly.

There were hundreds of them, and it was a good thing Jord had been practicing his water techniques.

Jord jumped onto the body of water surrounding the waterfall, and did some hand signs.

"_Water Vortex Jutsu!!"_

The other ninja jumped behind Jord, and HIM fell in the water.

Water spun around in front of Jord in an arch form, and it acted like a cannon and blasted water out and pushed the monsters back. The ANBU jumped up and threw out kunai and shuriken that struck and killed the beasts, and Chronos ran forward to one of the and tapped it on the chest, and it went up in flames. And Chronos did a back flip back in the water. The fire seemed to be contagious, it caught whatever beast went near that body.

"_Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!"_

"_WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!!!"_

HIM and Jord seemingly teamed up their jutsu and when the fireball was in front of the wind it made the ball of fire larger, and it exploded and killed over half of the beasts. There was only three left now, and one of the ANBU leaped forward and pulled out one of his katanas and yelled, "_Konoha Style: Mikazuki No Mai!!!"_

He slashed through the final three with ease, and their foes were dead.

"Let's head inside.", Chronos advised.

They entered the village and met the leader.

"They have made a threat today. The threat was if anymore of the _Vortex Beasts_ were killed, the leader of them would come.", The leader said shakily.

"Vortex Beasts, this is what they're called?", MinMin asked.

"Yes, they came with the name.", The leader explained.

"Came with the na-", The ANBU's words were smothered by the sound of screaming, and explosions. The ninjas got ready and walked outside.

They saw something the never saw before, a man with wings flying in the sky with something that was firing some small metal pellets at fast speeds, causing bleeding to whatever it hit, and it was almost an instant kill.

"What the hell is that?!", One of the ANBU asked. The man that was once in the air dropped to the ground put up his weapon and fired at the ANBU who asked, and he was shaking and he fell and he was in a pool of blood almost instantly, you could tell he was dead.

The man who fired stood up straight. He had a red scarf that covered from his nose to his neck. He had dark blonde hair that was spiked. He wore plated black gloves. He wore a long sleeve shirt that was black and cape that around the neck was a zipper, that was zipped up to hold it around his neck. His pant's had a lot of pockets down the legs, and that was black as well.

"What are you doing here Konoha Ninja?", The man asked.

"What's it to you?" Chronos asked.

"Hello, Sostantivo…" The man scoffed.

"And you are?", Jord interrogated.

"You can call me, Z.", Z implied.

"Well, Z, What are you doing to these people?", Jord asked.

"Taking out frustration, but now that you guys are here.", Z smiled deviously.

Z rose his weapon, and transformed the other hand into what look like a gigantic gun.

He fired directly at Chronos. Chronos froze time, no one knew what he was doing. When time resumed, Z was on the ground, mouth busted open.

"Bastard…", Chronos said to Z, and spat on him.

"Ugh…So you're the Chronos I…_impersonated_…"

"WHAT?!", Chronos was shocked to hear what he did.

"Why do you think your clan left this dimension without you? Because, _I _was Chronos, until those people found out and kicked me out.", Z explained.

"WHAT?!", HIM repeated.

"HIM, stay out of this.", Jord ordered, his ANBU mask off now.

"So you impersonated me to get out of this dimension?"

"Yes…Because I watched and assaulted your clan for a while, and I heard the elders talking, and they said that the clan would be weak after switching dimensions…", Z began to explain, "And I took advantage of it! I killed most of them, and I disposed of the elders are dead.", Z began to chuckle maniacally.

"You idiot! You screwed everything up!", Chronos turned around and began swearing under his breath.

"What?! Of course, that was my intention. And if I have one Sostantivo left to kill, I will do so!!!", Z lunged at Chronos, and his arm with the fast firing weapon transformed into a 9 foot sword, and he lunged in to stab Chronos, and he didn't even move.

MinMin zipped in front of Chronos, pulled out a kunai and attempted to block the blade.

It softened the blow, but didn't completely stop it. It stabbed through MinMin's stomach and barely made it to Chronos.

Jord's eyes widened and his Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

Z eyes widened and his pupils went foggy.

_Z was on a large wooden wall, and Jord was standing in front of him with dark robes and a hood covering his face. Jord held up two katanas and stabbed Z with force. Everything spun around for Z and now there were two of him. And over a hundred Jords, and they all moved in slowly and began to stab him, Jord decided to halt the rest of the illusion._

Jord gasped for air, followed by Z who was still in shock.

Z's sword was out of MinMin by now and he transformed it back to a gun.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!", Z shrieked pointing the weapon at Jord and firing. Jord burst into water, and melted.

"Hunh?", Z seemed confused.

Jord was behind Z, smiling, and he stabbed Z through his chest. And Z dropped, and blood surrounded him, the vortex beasts terrorizing the village retreated with their masters dead body.

"Our work here is done.", Jord said, he looked at MinMin who was on the ground holding her wound. He lifted her up and supported her as they left the village, one of the ANBU picked up the other dead ANBU agent and headed back to Konoha, it was smooth sailing .

Once they were back in, Tsunade healed them, and MinMin was set in the hospital to recover from the blood loss.

"So, Jord, how'd the mission go?", Tsunade asked.

"Fine…", Jord said, staring at the floor of the office.

"Are you injured?", Tsunade continued.

"Not really, a few cuts and bruises, nothing major.", Jord explained, and he left the office with no goodbyes.


	23. PAIN

Chapter 23

Pain

Jord rushed to the hospital bed of his comrades. And talked for a while, about nothing important, until he moved on to MinMin's bed.

When she heard him come in she smiled.

"Hello, MinMin, how are you?", Jord asked.

"In quite a lot of pain, even though the wounds closed up, I have to internally heal, Tsunade's healing just speeds it up.", MinMin explained.

"Sometimes, I'm not so sure about that.", Jord looked at her, smiled, and looked at the floor again, and blushed.

"Pain…I've felt it more than anyone's have.", Jord whispered to himself.

MinMin looked at the ground and then into Jord's eyes.

"This is the room I was born in, look.", Jord pointed at the wall, there was a crack that looked as if it had been cut by a blade.

"One of the only shuriken that missed me. Odd thing is, I don't remember any of it."

MinMin stared at her covers. "I've never felt the kind of pain you've felt. Death and loss are a huge part of growing up."

"I almost forgot…It's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it?", Jord asked.

"Yeah it is, I think I forgot too…", She frowned and began to sob.

"MinMin…", Jord said with a concerning look.

"You…were too young to face such a large loss.", She continued to sob.

"Really, it's okay, just please, stop crying.", Jord didn't like it when people cried.

"Okay…", She sniffled, and wiped her eyes, and stopped crying.

"When you're fine, come and get me.", Jord said, and he left, "Goodbye…"

Jord walked outside of the hospital, and then behind it, and fell asleep on an accident.

He woke up with MinMin lying next to him sleeping and she was dressed in her normal attire. She wore a fire red shirt with a mini-skirt, in a shade of black.

Jord woke her up.

"MinMin…", He said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes, looked around and said, "Oh, you're up."

"Jord looked at his watch, it said 12:30 pm.

"We've been asleep for a while.", said Jord, standing up and stretching along with MinMin.

"The hospital released me and said I was okay.", MinMin smiled.

"Good. The other Jonin wanted to see us, and man, this thing is uncomfortable to sleep in", He pointed at his ANBU armor.

MinMin and Jord walked to the center of the forest where Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke did the bell exercise, holding each other's hand.

"Hey love bird's!", Gai shrieked into the sky. MinMin's eyes widened, pulled her hand away and blushed. Jord stared at the other Jonin.

"Sparring time!!", Gai shrieked again, punching the air.

"Okay, MinMin, Jord in positions.", Kakashi ordered.

Jord stood by the three wood stumps, and MinMin by the water.

"We are doing this exercise in order to find Jord's fighting flaws, and work on those, so he's in shape to be in ANBU. BEGIN!!!", Kakashi explained.

Jord rushed in and tried to hit MinMin, and she did a front flip over him, and kick Jord across the water, and he fell in. He used his chakra to land on his feet. He turned around.

"_Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!!"_

The water began to go in a circle in front of him when he saw two MinMin rush to the sides of him.

The punched him with all their might and poofed away, he stood up straight to hold up the jutsu.

He blasted the real MinMin with water, then did more hand signs that no one saw, and pulled kunai out of his pocket and threw them, she jumped over them and onto the water.

"Hah, missed!", MinMin taunted.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?", Jord said.

Then a few clones grabbed her feet and spun her around and tossed her into the air, and she spun like a kunai.

"Water Style: _Water Dragon Bomb!!!"_

She attempted to dodge but was spinning to fast and was struck _through_ a tree, and stood back up.

Jord pulled out more kunai and tossed them at her, she wasn't going to fall for the same trick, so she dodged them, went on water and ran after him.

"_Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!!"_

MinMin jumped back, but she was a little bit too late, she was struck by fire, but it wasn't serious, she pressed her palm on it and it burst into bubbles. The bubbles floated to the sky and burst into fire, it began to rain fire. Jord dodged the mini fire rain drops until it stopped and he rushed into attack MinMin, and ended up getting punched back into the water, but this time, all the way _under._

Jord used the Shadow Clone Technique and his clones rushed out of the water at his opponent.

Jord came out last, and used more fire jutsu, "_Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu!!"_.

MinMin was punched into a tree again. She stood up, and did something no one's ever seen before. She used her chakra and pulled the real Jord onto land, and did a few hand signs.

"_MAGMA EXPULSION JUTSU!!!"_

The ground began to shake and then magma came rushing out burning up all the clones, and the cracks rushed towards Jord.

Jord knew he had to stop her, but he didn't know how, if she had to stay I the same spot to the jutsu, he could get to her, but the magma surround her. The crack began o open under him, he took a bet.

He took off his waits as magma came pouring out, and tossed the weights at her, she flew back into a tree again, and stood back up, the ground went back to normal.

Jord stared at the sky, keeping his guard up, but MinMin saw it s an opportunity for her to win.

And what an opportunity it was. Jord had let his guard down for not even a millisecond and was kicked into the water again, and then several hundred clones began to kick him further down into the water until they reached the bottom.

MinMin's clones held Jord down, while she did some mediocre Genjutsu. It was another magma trick. She made him think he was in an under water volcano that was about to erupt. He activated his Mangekyou sharingan and dispelled it and reversed it.

Jord smirked at her, she jut panicked and bit her lip and bled so it cancelled it out, Jord was at the top of the water breathing hard by now and she came up and used clones so she pulled him under again, and began punching him as the clones held him wide open for an assault. Jord was out cold and the clones tossed him on land and he woke up, his sight was blurry, but he could make out MinMin, Kakashi, and Gai talking, he stood up.

"I see why you became an ANBU squadron at such a young age. You have something none other ANBU has, Uchiha Blood, and _determination._, stated Kakashi.

Jord was coughing up water, and finally his lungs were empty of the dirty water.

"Well…what are my flaws?", Jord asked.

"That's pretty rough, you fought well, but it's your attacks, they should take less time to deal out.", Gai explained.

"Hmmm…I've been working on that."

"And you should be aware of your enemies movements, such as the two clones to the side of you. Use defensive jutsu after you start an attacking jutsu, then you'll be set.", MinMin said.

"Go on, we're don here, and besides me and Gai still have our little sparring match to go!", Kakashi said. But Jord and MinMin were already gone.

It was nighttime, and Jord was at Ichiraku again talking to Naruto, when MinMin came in, and sat next to Jord, Jord and Naruto continued talking, and then Naruto decided to leave for home.

"Hey there.", MinMin flirted.

"Hi.", Jord said his mind somewhere else, and then, there was a rush of powerful wind and in the middle of it all Jord saw a robed man with a chain-sickle that had a rather large blade at the end, and the top of it was a really green and blue wood, and no one else saw him. But, Jord didn't see him well enough to get a full description.

Jord stood up and left in the direction of the Uchiha Clan, MinMin followed him. Jord went inside his old house and sat down on his old bed.

"What's wrong?", MinMin asked, massaging Jord's shoulders.

"Nothing…Nothing that concerns you, at least, I hope it won't."

"What?"

"The twins…Death and Loss.", Jord said.


	24. The Twins

Chapter 24

The Twins

"Death, and Loss?", MinMin repeated.

"Yeah, they aren't just feelings, they're _human_.", Jord exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?!", MinMin asked as she layed in his bed next to him, he sat up, and sat behind him, and began to massage his shoulders again.

"Death and Loss…they're not human, but exist in this world as people, they can't be killed. But…they can…It's hard to explain.", Jord sighed.

Jord stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to go back to Ichiraku, or a dumplings shop.", Jord began to walk out. MinMin grabbed him, she seemed to like to that a lot. She felt a shiver go through her body, and she fainted in the doorway, and Jord ignored her and walked away.

It was getting lighter out. The sun seemed to barely sparkle above the tree, and it glazed the plains and made the shadows sparkle. Jord rarely saw it, he was either somewhere off thinking or sleeping. And to be at the gates and see it made him smile the widest he's ever smiled before.

Jord looked at his ANBU armor, and glared at it. He walked to his house.

He changed his look. He wore dark robes that were open in the front but his arms were still in the sleeves. He had a red shirt the wore lower than his waist, and had the Uchiha symbol was on the back of the robes. His pants were black with a kunai/scroll pouch connected to the pants.

"JORD!!!", he heard Sakura scream running towards him, her face had tears rolling down them.

"What?", Jord asked nicely.

"It's Sasuke, and Naruto…they ran off.", Sakura stopped and trained to gain back her breath.

"What?!", Jord began to sprint towards the gates, he found Naruto just beginning to jump through the trees.

Jord slapped his forehead, and followed.

Naruto had beat him to Sasuke, and saw Naruto holding up Sasuke, punching him.

"No…not Sasuke too…", Jord looked at the ground, "I'm going to stop this madness!!!" He left and landed on a hillside by the Valley Of The End. Jord couldn't believe they were fighting here.

"Where do you think you're going?", a dark voice said behind him, he turned around it was the same guy with the chain-sickle. He wore thin dark robes with no opening, and the hood up so no one could see his face. He had some sort of chain looking thing across his breast.

He looked thin, and he had perfect posture. His chain-sickle was wound around his back.

"I'm going to go stop this!", Jord was halted by a chain wrapped around him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!", Jord yelled at the man.

"I believe I'm…_Loss._", Jord's eyes widened. Loss spun his chain sickle and tossed it at Jord.

Jord did a flip over the chain, and used the chain to pull Loss in, and he punched him in the face. And let go of the chain, and Loss flew onto the ground.

"Your heart will hurt more if you know you helped his get away.", Loss explained.

"I don't care! I'm not going to lose my last true family member, "_Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu!!"_ Jord fired a fireball causing it to strike the statue they were standing on, and half of the statue collapsed, Naruto and Sasuke fell to the water. Jord jumped into the water and popped up in the middle of Sasuke, and put his arms up.

"Stop!", Jord commanded.

"Hello…", Sasuke said darkly.

"Sasuke, where are you going?", Jord asked.

"To my Road Of Power!!!", Sasuke shrieked, "And you're not going to stop me from my destiny!"

"Destiny, is that what you were told?", Jord smirked, "Yeah, I'll stop you."

"DAMN YOU BROTHER!!!", Sasuke ran and punched Jord into the water, which thrust him underwater.

"_Water Style: Waterfall Canon Jutsu!!!"_

The waterfall went slower and slower, and where the waterfall once flowed peacefully was now clogging the above river flowing.

"_Water Style: Waterfall Shield Jutsu!!"_

Some of the water fell from the above river and surrounded Jord, "_KAI!! Release!!!"_

The waterfall exploded, and Sasuke held Chidori in his hand and Naruto had Rasengan rushing towards each other, but the jutsu Jord completly exploded and it released a large ammount of water, and it hit Naruto out of the way and struck Sasuke back and Sasuke was underwater.

Jord looked up and saw Loss watching the fight. He beckoned Jord to come, and when Jord disobeyed, he used his chakra, created a palm and pulled Jord in.

"What're you doing Loss?", Jord asked politely this time.

"This is their business, not yours!", Loss yelled.

"He's my brother, and he's going to ruin his life!", Jord explained.

"Listen, you are just being ejective of the concept of losing the rest of your family, if you let him go, you'll be fine!", Loss explained.

"Will I?", Jord questioned.

"Trust me, I know a lot about loss…", Loss said trying to be funny.

"Let's head back then.", Jord said as Loss and Jord zipped away to Konohagakure.

"What're you doing here anyways?", Jord asked Loss.

"Waiting for Death.", Loss said.

"What is your business here?", Jord asked.

"None of your business!", Loss said, pushing Jord through the gates and closing them.

There were still Jonin on watching duty and they were now locked out of the village. The found Loss, next to someone who looked exactly.

"Who are y-", The Jonin was cut off and his neck was stretched, he was tossed about and his head rolled off, the other Jonin ran to fight Loss but he did hand signs, and the were set on fire, with out him doing anything but exerting chakra.

Death and Loss continued talking.

Jord was found by MinMin who looked furious.

"Why'd you knock me out?!", MinMin yelled.

"Because…I had something to do, and you were in the way…", Jord explained, not even making eye contact.

"Well you know what, I'm done! I'm through with your attitude!", MinMin kicked Jord across the face and into the locked gates.

"So you want to kill me?", Jord smiled.

"No! To show you what respect is!", MinMin yelled, and ran up and kicked him again. He was bleeding at this point, he wiped his mouth to get rid of the blood, and didn't even stand up or put up a guard.

She continued kicking and punching him around the village.

"How is this showing me what respect truly is?", Jord finally asked.

"I don't know, but hell, it sure feels good", and she went back to kicking him. He wasn't anywhere near fainting, he was just annoyed, he knew what she wanted.

"I'm so sorry, about my attitude, and everything.", Jord said beginning to sob. His face was covered in dirt, blood, and bruises, his gut hurt, and he didn't know what was going on.

MinMin stared at him, she looked sad at what she did, but didn't care, she just stood there looking at him darkly.

Jord stood up, wiped his tears and apologized once more, and began to walk away. He walked to a body of water and cleaned his face as well as he could. There were still cuts, but no dirt or blood.

MinMin was watching him from a tree. He sat down by the water, took off his shoes and put his feet in the water.

She dropped from the tree, and barely made a sound.

"Jord, are you okay?", MinMin asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks for asking.", Half of him wanted to turn around and punch her, the other half was thinking not to, and that half stopped him from doing so.

"I'm sorry.", MinMin apologizing for something Jord probably deserved. Jord replied, "No, don't be, I deserved it, it gave me a reality check I suppose you could say ." Jord stared at the water, she looked at him, he looked at her, her eyes were warm and gentle, he had never seen her like this before. She wasn't violent anymore, just peaceful.

Her eyes started to nod, and she fainted and fell in the water, he grabbed her and set her on land. He looked up and saw Loss.

"Loss, what are you doing?!", Jord yelled.

"Loss, ha! That traitor isn't here, I am Death!", Jord lunged at Death, and saw there were comrades in the tree, he smirked. Chronos, HIM, Kira, and Twilight jumped out of the tree and kicked or punched Death and he flew back.

The five ninja stood in a line in battle ready position.

Death lunged towards them stopped, and watched the ninja flinch, he laughed, pulled out his chain sickle with redwood on top of the blade instead of green and blue, and he spun it around.

This time he lunged at Jord. He flung the sickle at him, and Jord dodged.

"Chronos, NOW!!" , Jord yelled, and Chronos jumped from a tree while his other clone exploded and sent Death flying towards Chronos was just about to land on the ground and he hit death into the ground, and Death exploded, and five other Deaths popped out of the forest and water, and rushed towards each of them.

Loss came into the center of them, and sent out a blue chakra blast and it poofed the clones of Death away.

"Brother, don't do this!", Loss warned.

"What you think you fools can stop me?!", Death's voice echoed through the forest, and the ninja were looking for the subject in which was making the noise. Except for Loss, he stared straight on, he knew what was coming next.

Fire rained from the heavens and the ninja couldn't dodge it, so they went under water, except Jord and Loss, "_Water Style: Water Shield Jutsu!"_

Now the rain of fire didn't pierce them, and the jumped out of the water at Death, who now made himself visible and kicked him so fast, his body didn't receive the pain at first, and then he flew back and hit a tree, he was in shock.

"Oh and did I forget to tell you?", Death asked.

Chronos, HIM, and Kira climbed out of the water and looked at Death.

"Tell me what?", Jord asked.

"That when she fainted it was when I used my new style, _Death Style: Death Disease Jutsu!"_

"What?", Jord asked, and he sank to his knees.

"If you don't defeat me, she'll die within 24 hours, so either you take me down here, without killing me, or the lady dies.", Death began to chuckle.

Death did some sort of hand signs ran so fast no one caught it and the strong wind blew again, and he tapped Kira, and ran back to where he once was, and he had supernatural abilities, Jord looked back at Kira, who began coughing up blood, and fainted in the same manner as MinMin, Chronos picked her up and set her next to MinMin, he had an angry look upon his face.

Chronos stood up slowly, and went back with the rest of his comrades, with no word.

"You see why we're twins? Death has a lot to do with Loss, but I'm too powerful to be defeated so say goodbye to your damned comrades!!!", Death taunted.

Jord rushed in without thinking and punched Death, nothing happened, Death grabbed Jord's fist spun him around and tossed him into a tree, and the tree fell.

Jord got up.

Chronos rushed in, and was tossed by his leg into a tree opposite of Jord's position and stood up.

HIM ran in and was tossed into a tree a few yards to the left of Chronos.

Loss ran in and was punched into a tree that was directly across of HIM.

Everyone smiled, and Death was in the center of it.

"_Light Style: Loss Of Darkness Jutsu!!",_ Everyone screamed.

Death began to spin and light surrounded him, no one saw Death anymore, and then he popped out and punched Jord through three more trees, and the Jutsu ended.

"That's it!", Chronos and Jord yelled in unison.

"_Divine Seraph!!"_, Chronos yelled, pointing his hand down and a bright light that nobody could look at what had formed in his palm.

"_DARK ELEMENTAL!!", _Jord said putting has hand up and holding his wrist as Brown, white, blue, red, and black energy flowed into his hand, and Chronos and Jord rushed at Death so fast, even he didn't know it.

As Chronos rushed to Death, his Seraph left a lightning streak, and it still burned your eyes to look at it.

Jord's left a streak of darkness that if you touched it ,it would burn you.

The hit Death at both sides, and light and dark energy went around Death like a spinning ball and he poofed away, there was nothing left of him but the sickle, that eventually disappeared too. Kira, and MinMin woke up simultaneously, and gasped for air, and they're color of they're face returned.


	25. Saviors

Chapter 25

Saviors…

Jord lay in his path created by the Dark Elemental Blast, and his right arm, unmovable, he struggled to glance over at the injured arm. He saw it was burned severely, and it was bleeding.

He couldn't feel his body, so he could barely move at all. Chronos stood up and he looked to be in some pain as well, but not as much as Jord.

Kira ran over to hug Chronos, Chronos responded naturally to the hug. MinMin ran over and hugged Jord. He just fell asleep in her arms.

The next moment, he awakened in the hospital, again, and couldn't move a muscle. He looked over at his arm. It was still horribly burned, but it was bandaged up, and was stretched out lying on a separate pillow. It was good he couldn't feel it, because it would've felt like scorching pain, like being burned by the sun.

Meanwhile, outside the hospital…

"Why'd you want to talk Chronos?", MinMin asked.

"Because, I've gotten an okay to create a council, of us.", Said Chronos as he pointed at everyone.

"Why? What would be it's purpose?", MinMin had no idea what Chronos would do leading this council.

"Well, our job is to help detect enemies are heading this way before they reach here, also…", Chronos explained, "…we are to plan for wars that are oncoming to our village. So, all of us can be in, with Jord of course."

"Speaking of Jord, I haven't seen him for two days, I should probably go visit him.", MinMin added.

HIM seemed to creep away at the suggestion of this so he didn't have to go visit Jord.

"Okay. See you later.", Chronos said.

MinMin nodded and walked into the hospital, where she saw Tsunade speaking to the front desk secretaries. She looked over and saw MinMin, and a smile seem to cross her face. She walked over to MinMin.

"Going to see Jord, are you?", Tsunade asked.

"Yeah", MinMin looked at the ground and began to walk with Tsunade to Jord's room, where they found him sleeping.

Tsunade walked over to the bandaged arm, and unwrapped the bandages. She placed her hands on the wound and chakra went around her hands and Jord's arm began to regain it's color, and reform into an actual arm.

He usually wore bandages around his arms and legs, so she readied up his arm like what Lee's looked like, and she stood up.

"I'm not going to be coming with him on missions to heal him when he gets injured.", She looked at MinMin. "You'll have to learn to heal."

"I accept.", MinMin said with gratitude.

"Good. Tomorrow meet me in my office around, say, noon.", Tsunade said as she left the room.

MinMin stayed in the room for hours, and Jord's eyes began to flicker as they opened slowly, he looked over at his arm, he realized it was healed. "_Tsunade_", He thought.

He looked over at MinMin, who he saw was more beautiful than ever. She was wearing Black Capri's topped off with a red shirt, all covered with a red cloak. Her black hair was held up with a beret that was shaped like a flame, and had a blue center that was a jeweled symbol of the Konohagakure village. Jord smiled.

"Welcome back.", MinMin said, with a large smile on her face, and a tear rolling down her face.

"If I have a will to live, I stay alive, and this time, I will not fail to protect the people I love. And that will is _you_.", Jord added with a sweet voice.

MinMin thought she felt more in love with him than ever, but he didn't have the strength to stay up much longer, so he looked very tired.

"Hand me that pitcher of water there MinMin.", said Jord, pointing at the pitcher, she handed it to him, and he dumped it on himself.

"Now, I'm awake.", Jord added, making MinMin laugh. He grabbed a towel and dried off. He went in the bathroom to change. He came out wearing a black hooded cloak, covering his ANBU attire, if he put the hood on, he could pull of as Loss, but he didn't want to, so he left it down as the sun gleamed in his face. This time, MinMin smiled, blushed, and looked at the ground.

Jord's back was in more pain than ever, it's as if something was dying to get out of his shoulder blades, he ignored it, for he thought it was because of the fight. MinMin and Jord left with no problems.

Chronos walked calmly up with Kira to Jord.

"So, you're better?", Chronos asked.

"Thanks for the obvious!", Jord replied.

Chronos explained the war council, and answered any questions about it, and Jord agreed to join, and Chronos and Kira, began to follow MinMin and Jord.

MinMin grabbed Jord's hand and looked at his watch, it was 2 minutes to noon, and she rushed to Tsunade's office pulling Jord with her. She busted open Tsunade's door, and walked in and it was three seconds to noon.

"Right on time.", Tsunade said with a chuckle, and turned in her chair to look at MinMin, and saw Jord. She walked over to Jord, grabbed him by his left arm and tossed him out the window.

Jord landed on HIM, and HIM tossed Jord off, and Jord stood up, brushed himself off, and was a little angry.

It was nighttime now, and his back hurt worse than ever. He felt a fainting sensation.

It was morning now, and his back still hurt. He looked at his hands, they were covered in blood, and he had a feeling it wasn't his.

He was in the Uchiha clan in the dirt and rocks, he stood up, and looked around, nothing was out of place, he ran into the village.

By Ichiraku there was the manager, sitting there staring at some corpses that looked like they were ripped to shreds.

Jord walked over, and asked, "What happened?"

"GET BACK DEMON!!!", The manager shrieked and ran. Jord was confused.

"Demon…", Jord repeated. He looked at his shirt, he took it off and it wasn't that hard, all he had to do was rip the collar, and saw that there were large slits.

"I did this…", He told himself, putting on a new shirt. He left the crime scene, and washed up, ad came back, where several ANBU were, Jord was now in his ANBU armor. One of the ANBU lifted up the ninjas head, it seemed there was a large hole in the back of their head. There were long slices down their chest, with one of there shoulders stabbed, they had katanas drew.

"Jord, have you come to investigate?", one of the female ANBU asked. The voice was familiar. He looked at her and commanded, " Take off your mask."

She lifted her mask, It was MinMin.

"When were you appointed an ANBU?", Jord asked, with happiness.

"Since yesterday, do you know what happened here?", MinMin asked.

"No…", Jord lied.

"We'll be investigating all night, are you going to be here?", MinMin asked.

"No.", Jord replied.

"I'm not either. Meet me at my house tonight.", MinMin said as she left the crime scene faster than Jord himself.

It was nighttime now, and Jord was on his way to MinMin's house when his back began to burst, he felt the fainting sensation again, and tried to fight it, but, failed. He woke up in front of MinMin's house, his head hurting.

He looked over at the Ichiraku where the first crime happened, and there were several dead ANBU agents either lying on a building or on the ground. Every last one of them had the back of there head open. And slices across them, there was blood everywhere, there wasn't really any dirt. Jord's eyes widened at the sight.

Jord's hand's were bloodied again.

He activated his black and gray sharingan which was named the backflash sharingan. He used it to see from two nights before to today…


	26. The Killings

Chapter 26

The Killings

_Jord was walking by Ichiraku, his back began hurting, and at this point his true self, fainted. This demon part of himself began walking around. Wings sprouted out of his back, his fingers grew about 8 inches long, and he grew about a foot., and his arms grew longer, along with his hands._

_He slouched as he walked and his arms were hanging almost to the grounds, a few Jonin saw this beast, and commanded it to stop, it disobeyed, and glared down at them, and smiled deviously. _

_They pulled out their swords, and went to slice him, but the demon flew into the sky and swooped down grabbing one of them, the demons hands were being stabbed but nothing happened, the demon landed, and grabbed him by the forehead, and a power in the head of the Jonin burst through the back of his head and he died instantaneously._

_The other Jonin backed into a wall near Ichiraku, and the manager was about to leave when he saw the demon lift up the Jonin, and make the inside of his head explode._

_The manager ran into Ichiraku and locked himself in._

_He was now in the next night. He was by the ANBU as they continued investigating, and Jord turned into the hideous demon. The demon walked out of the dark and made him visible, the ANBU leaped to subdue the beast and threw everything they had at him, and the demon thrust himself forward, grabbed two ANBU by the head, and their heads exploded and the back of their heads were opened._

_The rest of the ANBU met the same fate, all except for one that ran away, and it didn't seem to catch the demons eye._

_The ANBU was behind an alley until morning, the demon began to slowly transform into Jord as he walked towards MinMin house, and Jord was back, but was asleep on her door step._

The flashback had ended, and Jord came to he was on the side of MinMin's house head on the siding, crying, he'd never imagined killing so many innocents.

MinMin walked out her door in her ANBU uniform that was the same as Jord's, but, it had a lion looking mask than a cat. She looked sad, and she put on her mask, pulled black funeral robes over her armor.

It began to rain.

Jord stood up, and walked towards the Hokage's office, and there was a large group of people there, celebrating the lives of the victims of Jord's demon. Tsunade began to speak about them in front of the coffins, and she looked at Jord, and he took it as a "go to my office" command, and left without anyone knowing.

He walked into her office, and there was Chronos, MinMin, HIM, Gai, and Kira.

Jord walked in slowly, and MinMin didn't want to look at him. Jord walked into a corner and sat in a chair.

About an hour later, after people ignoring Jord, Tsunade walked in with Shizune.

"So…", Tsunade began, "We have some sort of enemy coming, and we don't know how to stop it."

"And how do you know this?", Jord said, being cocky.

"Because, there was a blue glow, and smoke, and when we sent several ANBU squads, they never came back."

"I could go check it out.", Jord suggested.

"Oh really? And are you going to do that alone?", MinMin said in anger.

Jord looked down, he didn't really smile at all during this meeting.

"I suggest we all go and check it out!", Gai said after a few seconds of silence.

"I agree.", Chronos said.

"Yes, yes it's decided, go now, and report back.", Tsunade ordered, and with a swish of her arm the ninja were off.

On the trip to the site, everyone completely ignored Jord, as they spoke to each other.

"Here we are.", MinMin said.

There was a blue ring with several lines and symbols in it, it was glowing rather bright, a few ANBU fell out of the trees.

"Thank the lord you're here, we thought we were dead!", One of the ANBU said shakily.

"What do you mean?", Gai asked.

"There was a m-man in dark robes, t-that, was, scary…", The ANBU struggled with the words, and he dropped after he said it, and he had a katana in his back.

The ninja looked up.

"Hello again, Uchiha.", Death said focusing on Jord.

"Hello.", Everyone repeated simultaneously.

"Say…Uchiha…", Death began and smirked, "Would you step on this circle?"

Jord glanced at it, and out of the air, six different size and gender ninja manifested, and they were dead, but cleaned up.

"No.", Jord said.

Death jumped out of the way of something. No one saw what it was, until twelve shuriken appeared on the ground where Death was once standing.

"Nice trick.", Death said as he stared behind him and he jumped on to his own circle. But nothing happened to him.

"Two at a time, eh?", Death said jumping twice now, he looked like he was dancing, on his own circle. It finally stopped after a few minutes.

"You can come out now, Jord!", Death called in a playful voice.

Within the group Jord smirked slightly, un noticeable to anyone.

"BUT JORD'S RIGHT HERE, OH GOSH I'M SURROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF DIMWITS!!!!", HIM shrieked, as his voice echoed through the forest and the crows flapped away.

"No he's not.", Jord stated as a large puff of smoke blew past them.

Death smiled deviously.

The smoke cleared and Loss was in Jord's spot, smiling.

"WHOA? A DOPPELGANGER?!", HIM asked in his normal tone.

"No, HIM, I am Loss.", Loss answered politely, staring at his brother.

"OH I GET IT!!!", HIM said shaking his head yes, and it slowly turned into a no.

"BUH BYE DEATH!!", HIM shrieked running at Death.

"_Death Style: Death Wind Slice…"_, Death mumbled as he tapped HIM on the shoulder and wind blew him back, and he had fainted, as his right shoulder was chopped, and he was bleeding. Loss had caught him, and layed him down, and stepped over his body.

"Death, you're crazy to be doing this."

"NO, SHUT UP!!", He sounded as if he were a kid throwing a fit.

"You were once such a good kid Death, and instead f that dumb name that you were given, it used to be…", Loss stopped.

"NO, STOP DON'T DO THAT!!!", Death shrieked, running at his brother so fast no one saw, they saw a foot flying at Loss' side, and he went flying into a tree.

"You're real name…", Loss coughed, "was…Gratitude."

Chronos held back a laugh.

"I told you not to idiot…", Death warned, as he backed up onto his circle, and more kunai and things flew at him, he did a back flip doing hand signs.

"_Death Style: Death Disease Epidemic!"_

The air grew dark, and more thick, like a black fog came through. Everything was soupy.

"Everyone, get to the water, and use an air technique to stay under.", Loss commanded.

Everyone jumped into the water, and Jord jumped out of the tree.

It was a standoff, but they knew it couldn't last to long because of the ninja underwater.

"You better get under too Jord…", Loss stopped himself and smirked then turned around.

"So, Jord, you're willing to risk yourself out here? Oh well, the more the easier!", Death did more hand signs, "_Kokuangyou No Jutsu!_"

The grass began to fade from sight as the field became dark. No one could see anything, the water faded from sight as well. Nothing was seen, or heard. The field became completely dark. This was an old jutsu used by Orochimaru in the fight with the Hokage, it was known as the Dark Field Technique.

Jord was on his guard, and was kicked into Loss, but poofed before he hit and the smoke blew into Loss.

"_Kai, RELEASE!!!_"

The darkness lifted, Loss' release technique was strong enough to work for anyone captured within the technique to be cleared.

"Hmmm, you've gotten stronger, Loss, but I hope you're strength can hold up against this old technique.", Death said, widening his legs, clapping his hands together, closing his eyes.

"_Genjutsu…"_, Death began.

"NO!! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Death opened his eyes and looked at Jord, and closed his eyes again.

"JORD LOOK OUT!", Loss yelled jumping in front of him.

Jord glanced up, and pushed Loss out of the way., his eyes began to widen.

"_Illusion Harmony!!!_"

_Jord was surrounded by giant needles, and a lot of hot gravel and dirt, he was on his knees and couldn't move, but he was more calm than ever. Jord closed his eyes and then reopened them._

He had returned to the real world And Death dropped to the ground.  
"Nice Try.", Jord complemented, smiling darkly at Death, with his Mangekyou Sharingan out, as he layed sprawled on the ground twitching and letting the occasional scream out.

"You all can come out now.", Loss said, as the ninjas underwater flew out.

"What…What took so long?", MinMin asked.

"Let's go.", Jord and Loss said in unison ignoring MinMin completely.

They rushed back to the village with a report it was night , Jord stopped running at the gate.

"Come on, Jord! You saw everything! We need you to help with the report!", MinMin said, staring at him.  
Jord burst into flames and then smoke.

"What…", MinMin's eyes widened, and no Jord came out.

"He's fine, don't worry.", Loss said patting her on the back, and she followed everyone.  
Back in the forest…

Death stood up, and brushed himself off, "Too easy…"

"Was it?", A dark voice echoed through the forest.

"So it's you again.", Death said staring at nothing.

"Gratitude…", The voice was stopped.

"IT'S DEATH!"

"Is it? Well, time to kill Death!", The voice shrieked.  
Death turned fast and punched a demon looking thing, and saw the face was Jord's.

"What?! You reside in this boy's body?!", Death said, playing dumb.

"Like you didn't know!!", Jord said, " That's why you wanted this boy I reside in to step on the _Demon Sealing Circle_ of yours.

"If I couldn't willingly make him. I WILL FORCE HIM!!!", Death shrieked, and grabbed the demon by his shoulders, The demon chuckled.  
"Bad…Move…", The Demon cackled.  
Death's eyes widened and there was a loud cracking sound.  
His arms were on the side of him as usual, but he couldn't move them.

"Your arms are broken…", The Demon smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Really. Now I don't.", Death went from a slouching position into a standing straight position.

There was another loud crack.

Death did some hand signs, followed by some running.  
He kept trying to palm the Demon, but he was dodging as fast as he possibly could, kicking Death in the face when he could.

The Demon was backed up into a tree, and he sprouted his wings, and flew, as Death thrust his palm into the tree, leaving a large mark of his palm there, and the tree turned a bright green and blew up, leaving a green _Demon _Sealing_ Circle_.

"Darn it…", Death sighed.

"Goodbye.", The Demon said.  
A large katana came flying at Death and stabbed him through his heart, and he fell, leaving a pool of blood under him. The demon left, for it was getting light out.

The Demon was gone, and Death stood up, and brushed his wound off like some dirt, and the blood burst into blue flames, and the blood was gone.

"Why didn't I think about this before…"


End file.
